Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century
by animeloverja
Summary: Zuko and Katara are celebrities. How will life change for them. Will they be able to deal with the fame, fortune, pressure, most of all Criticism? What will happen when rumors start to fly... Zutara
1. Chapter 1:The New Artist

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Hi peeps! Its animeloverja! This is my new fan fiction, but don't worry I am still working on After Life. I have writers block on it, but I am going to finish it! Anyway, this fan fiction will have songs in it and quite a few. Anyway, please read and review tell me what you think. I just want three to five reviews. One more thing, I am sure you know, this does not follow the series much.

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Artist

Yes sir  
_I got new shoes on the ride  
Rollin' down 95  
And you can see in my eyes  
That I'm lookin for a cutie pie  
And we ain't gotta make love  
And we can just cuddle up  
But if she want me to beat it up  
Then dammit, I'll beat it up_

_My body, your body  
My body, your body  
My body, your body  
My body, your body _

_I don't know why, but the ladies call ol' baby blue the sticker  
They take me and rape me and make me they victim  
I lick em and freak 'em if they married I see ya  
If they look like wifey material, then I keep 'em  
Stuntin' through the city tryin' to find a lady who  
Beautiful, but she gotta have booty too  
Baby blue gonna let you do what you wanna do  
You can feel on it if you really want to  
Get a taste of the salami  
knock knock knock knock you down like a tsunami  
bust in you like atomi-ee  
I'mma ahead of my class gettin' head in the jag  
look in the duffle bag see benjamin heads on the cash_

"Wow that was pretty good." said Free.

"Thank you." Zuko said.

"Well, let's go over to Aj, who is in the audience." said Free.

"Hey, everybody; if you are just tuning in then you just missed Zuko's new joint of the day **Your Body**. Anyway, what is your name and what did you think of Zuko's new video?" Aj said turning to a member in the audience.

"My name is Ashley and I thought the video was very sexy. I really like the part when Zuko took off his shirt!" Ashley said and screamed. Zuko just laughed and smiled.

"My name is Michael and the video was hot. I think that it is a nice make out song." Michael said.

"Back to you Free." Aj said.

"What do you think Zuko, about the answers?" asked Free. He laughed and said "They hit it right on the spot. I knew all my girl fans would love to see me without a shirt and Michael was right I did make the song for a make out session."

"So I hear and there are rumors that you are sponsoring a new artist." Free said.

"Yeah, I am and she can really sing." Zuko said.

"Well, audience let's bring her out here. Come on out Katara." Free said. Katara walked out and all the young men in the audience went crazy. She had on a baby blue skirt and white tank top that said 'Am I Cute or What?'; she alsohad French braids. She sat on the couch between Free and Zuko.

"How are you doing Katara?" Free asked.

"I doing good and you?" Katara asked.

"Fine; are you nervous about seeing your video?" Free asked.

"A little, but Zuko has assured me that everything will be great." She said.

"Would you like to announce your video as the second new joint of the day?" Free said.

"Sure; hey everybody my name is Katara and here is my video **Make a girl feel**" She said and it went to video.

_Is there any boys around that kno how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
All I wanna kno  
Is there any boys around that kno how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
I just wanna kno.._

_Verse 1  
Do i have to tell a 'beep'how to __touch me__  
Do i have to tell a how 'beep' to hold me  
Do i have to tell a 'beep' when to call me  
Do i have to tell a 'beep' Im lonely  
Do i have to feel wrong  
When it aint strong  
Keep my mouth closed  
(hh hh hh)  
Cant a girl from da hood find a homie  
Who aint just tryna  
Hang around me_

_Do i have to show a 'beep' ima woman  
Do i have to apologize fo my emotions  
Do i have to tell a wha to say to me  
Everytime he wanna get next to me  
Do i have to set a full cat black case?  
Stroke cuz he go  
(Mm girl no)  
Cant a chick from da hood find a homie  
That wanna do more  
Den spend money on me_

_Chorus_

_Is there any boys around that kno how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
All I wanna kno  
Is there any boys around that kno how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
I just wanna kno.._

Three minutes later the music video was over and theaudience was going to wild for her.

"Wow that was a great video for your first time." Free said.

"Thank you, but I had a great director." Katara said.

"Zuko didn't you direct it?" Free asked.

"Yes, I did, but Katara was the one who did all the work." He said.

"Well, let's go to the audience." Free said.

"Tell me what your name is and what you thought of the video." Aj said.

"Hi my name is Candace and Katara I feel you on the song. I really enjoy it." She said.

"Hi my name is Jose and I love your video for two reasons. One, you were gorgeous and number two how old are you, because you look young?" Jose asked.

"Whoa, are you flirting with me? Well, I will tell you; I am fourteen." Katara said and smiled.

"Okay, Katara tell the audience why your video should be voted into the top ten countdown. You have fifteen seconds." Free said.

"Because I think I deserve to be on the countdown and I want to continue this new career of mine! And because I am in it." She said.

"Good reasons and Zuko the same for you." Free said as the timer started.

"Because it is a good make out song." He said.

"That's all? Anyway, well that's all the time we have today. Tune in tomorrow at the same time to see 106 & Park." Aj said and the show went off. Katara and Zuko left the stage and went backstage.

"You did well, Katara." Zuko said.

"Thank you." Katara said and gave Zuko a hug. "Well, I have to go my Grandma is outside waiting for me." She said and Zuko nodded his head. She was about to leave but Zuko spoke up and said "From here on out, nothing will ever be the same, once you make it."

"I know." She said and left.

* * *

What do you think? I do not own 106 & Park, Free or Aj. I also do not own Your body by Pretty Ricky and Make a girl feel By Teairra Mari. But I do own Michael, Ashley, Candace and Jose. Please read and review. 

Next Chapter: The Fame


	2. Chapter 2: Fame

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Wow, you like my story. (Crying) I am so happy! The reviews were great and if you like or love the first chapter, you will like or love the future chapters! Anyway thank you to all of my reviewers! I really loved your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Fame**

Katara let the studio of 106 & Park and her grandma were waiting for her in the parking lot. She got in her grandma's used 2001 Mercedes Benz.

"How did it go Katara?" Gran-Gran asked.

"It went good and I think they like my video. I just want to go home and see Jet." Katara said.

"You should dump that boy. I don't like him." Gran-Gran said as she started up the car and left the parking lot.

"Grandma! Jet isn't a bad boy; he just has…a few issues; which can be resolve." Katara said.

"I don't know Katara. He isn't the same, it's like he change once he got in high school." She said.

"Grandma can we please change the subject?" Katara asked, now annoyed.

"Sure, we have to go tothe hotel and pick up Sokka and then we have to get you to the airport. But Katara, when will they show that episode of 106 & Park?" Gran-Gran asked.

"Today, but in California time; so by the time we get back home that episode would've aired already." She said. Gran-Gran nodded her head and they pulled up to hotel entrance, where Sokka stood with the entire luggage. He opened the trunk and put the luggage in and got in the back seat.

"What took you so long? I was standing out there like an idiot." He complained. As Gran-Gran left the hotel and started driving towards the airport that was only five minutes away.

"You are an idiot and don't be a back seat driver." Katara said and giggle. Sokka just gave a sigh and said "I'm hungry. Can we stop by a food stand or something after we dropped off Katara."

"Sure. But Sokka you just ate twenty minutes ago." Gran-Gran said.

"He has eight stomachs to feed." Katara said.

"Whatever, Katara." Sokka said. Gran-Gran pulled up to airport in the drop off section. Katara got out of the car and guess who met up with her at the airport.

Zuko.

He smiled when he saw Katara get out of the car. He walked over to her and asked "Do you need help with your luggage?" Katara jumped and said "Hi Zuko, you scared me."

"Do you need help with your luggage?" He asked again.

"Sure, can you grab the big one?" She asked. He nodded and grabbed the big one and Katara got the small one. She walked up to Gran-Gran who was now in the passenger's seat.

"Grandma, are you should you will be okay driving all the way back to California with Sokka." She asked.

"What are you saying, Katara?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Katara, we will be fine; you should hurry and go or you will miss your plane." Gran-Gran said and kissed Katara on the cheek.

"Bye, Grandma." Katara said and watched Sokka drive away.

"We better get going; my Uncle and my sister arealready on the plane." Zuko said grabbing the big bag and started walking toward the entrance toward the plane. Katara grabbed her bag a caught up to him.

"Your uncle's name is Iroh and your sister's name is Zularight?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah." He said. For the rest of the trip up to the plane they walked in silence that is until someone called. Katara cell phone went off singing 'My Boo'. Katara opened her cell phone and said "Hello."

"Hi, Katara."

"Hi, Jet."

"When are you coming home? I'm bored here and there is a party I want to go to."

"If you're bored, then go to the party." She said.

"I wanted to take you, so I can should you off to my friends. Once I do that they will be so jealous that you are my girlfriend." He stated.

"Is that all I am to do? A thing to show off, to your friends?" Katara asked, now getting angry. Zuko wasn't trying to listen to her conversation, but she was walking next to him.

"Yes and No; because once they see your video they are going to be all over you. So when I go to parties and I bring you with me they will be jealous and then they will have to pay more attention to me." He said.

"Once again, this is all about you. How come you can't just invite me to a party and be there with me just to be there with me; I don't like being a thing to showoff." She said now angry.

"I don't know! You know what Katara why are you having such a damn fit about it! I don't have to take your ass anywhere!" He said, yelling. Katara had enough of him and hanged up in his face.

"Is everything okay?" Zuko asked now concerned.

"Yeah, it was just my stupid boyfriend." She said, her voice shaky, like she wanted to cry. Zuko could tell that this Jet person was hurting Katara and he hated seeing Katara like this. They finally made it to the plane and they got on it. They had first class all to themselves. Katara said that Zuko didn't have to pay for her ticket, but he insisted.

Katara walked past Uncle Iroh, Zulaand sat behindthem and sat in the window seat. Zuko put Katara's luggage in the compartment above him and sat next to his uncle.

"Zuko, is everything okay with, what's her name, oh yeah Katara?"Zula asked.

"She tells me everything is okay, but I don't believe it." Zuko replied. The plane took off and they were now three hours into flight. It would take three days to get to California and the sun was setting. Uncle Iroh was enjoying himself. He was drinking his favorite tea and was playing Pai Sho with, his sister Zula. But Zuko was worried about Katara; he hadn't heard a peep out of her, since they got on the plane.

"If you're worried about Katara, then why don't you check on her." Zula said as she smiled evilly and Uncle Iroh grinned. Zuko got up and went one seat behind him and he saw that Katara was sleeping, but he could tell she had been crying. He really hated seeing her like this.

_Zuko thought's_

"_Man she is beautiful, if I knew who this Jet person was I would knock some sense in him. I wish she was my girlfriend. What! She has a boyfriend and what am I thinking. She is fourteen and I am sixteen. Beside if we ever get together, she wouldn't love me once she finds out about my secret." Zuko lifted his hand and stroked her soft, tear-stained cheek._

Zuko was about to leave, but he saw Katara's little notepad. He picked it up and read it.

_Note ask Zuko about this song I wrote,_

_Shake it off_

_Chorus _

_I gotta shake it off _

_Cause the loving ain't the same _

_And you keep on playing games _

_Like you know I'm here to stay _

_I gotta shake, shake it off _

_Just like the Calgon commercial _

_I really gotta get up outta here _

_And go somewhere _

_I gotta shake it off _

_Gotta make that move _

_Find somebody who _

_Appreciates all the love I give _

_Boy I gotta shake, shake it off _

_Gotta do what's best for me _

_Baby and that means I gotta _

_Shake it off _

_1st verse _

_By the time you get this message _

_It's gonna be too late _

_So don't bother paging me _

_Cause I'll be on my way _

_See I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes _

_Just ask your momma she knows _

_You're gonna miss me baby _

_Hate to say I told you so _

_Well at first I didn't know _

_But now it's clear to me _

_You would cheat with all your freaks _

_And lie compulsively _

_So I packed up my Louis Vuitton _

_Jumped in your ride and took off _

_You'll never ever find a girl _

_Who loves you more than me _

Zuko closed the notebook and put it back where he found it. He smiled to himself, because he figured that Katara was going to break up with Jet and this song was dedicated to him. He got up and went back to his seat. He also wondered if Jet knew about Katara's appearance on the show and the music video. "This is only the start, Katara." Zuko whispered.

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? Well? This is the longest chapter I wrote. All the other chapters for my other fan fictions have been shorter. Do you guys remember a show called Lamchops? Well, I went to Knott's Scary Farm and bought a stuff animal of her. If you haven't heard of it, then oh well. I do not own Shake it Off, by Mariah Carey or 106 & Park. Please read and review.

Next Chapter: Air Turbulence


	3. Chapter 3: Air Turbulence

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

**Read this Note!**

It's Halloween! Happy Halloween! Because today is Halloween I will update earlier. Make a note that a do this on holidays. Okay I want to do polls, so I ask these questions andplease give me your opinions.

1st of all should I have Aang enter as:

A- new artist

B-Sokka's tutor

C-A regular person

2nd should I have Jun enter as:

A-Zuko's Girlfriend

B-Katara's Rival

C-A friend of Katara's and Zuko's cousin

Please tell me your answer and if you do answer it will have an effect on the future, so keep that in mind. Anyway thank you for your reviews and in the next chapter I will do individual reviews! Here is the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Air Turbulence**

Katara woke up around 6: 30 the next morning. She got out of her seat and went into the bathroom to wash up. When she came back, she saw that Zuko was awake and was sitting in here seat. He motions her over and she walked over to him and sat next to him.

"I saw your notebook and I kinda read it and I like the new song you wrote. I was thinking that for your next song, we could use the one you wrote in your notebook. It was called Shake It Off." He said.

"Thanks and I'm glad that you like it, but how do you know that there will be a new song?" She asked.

"Have you no faith in me?" He asked, playfully. Katara laughed. _'Man she's got a beautiful smile' Zuko thought._

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." She said, playfully. Just then Zula pop out of know where. She turned around to face Zuko and Katara.

"Are we flirting Zuko?" Zula said in her oh so evil voice. Before, he could say anything, Uncle Iroh joined in and said "Zula, you shouldn't interrupt there conversation. Zuko might get tongue-tied or he might even blush." Zula and Uncle Iroh laughed together.

"Don't you two have anything better to do! Katara and I were just talking about the release of her new song in the future. Right Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah." Katara said and giggled a little bit. Just then there was a sudden jolted that shook the airplane. The seat belt signed came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are going to be experiencing air turbulence, mid through our trip to California. So please don't be frighten, everything will be fine." said the pilot. Zula got back into her seat and then they all fasten their seat belts.

"Zuko, what is air turbulence?" Katara asked, as the plane shook again and she grabbed his arm.

"It was the sudden shook that you felt, is what we called air turbulence. Is this your first time on an airplane?" He asked, as the plane shook again and Katara's grip on Zuko's arm grew tighter.

"Yeah, but I never like them to begin with." She said and the plane shook again, this time more violently.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Because, my mom died in a plane crashed." She said and to her surprise the plane didn't shake again.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I didn't know." He said and the plane shook again.

"It's okay. Don't stress out about it." She said. As the plane shook Katara never let go of Zuko's arm and he was enjoying it that is until he couldn't feel his arm. The plane shook like this for the rest of the trip. After thirteen hours of non stop shaking, the seat belt sign went off.

"Katara you can let go of my arm now." He stated. She let go of his arm and said "I'm sorry; I just was very scared that's all."

"No, problem; I am always here to lend an arm." He said and she laughed again. "Next time, just don't squeeze it as hard as you did this time, because I couldn't feel it." Zuko said. "Sorry, I will try not to do that." She said and giggled.

"We will reach California in approximately ten hours and less." said the pilot.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" He asked.

"Yes, I will be fine." She said. He got up and went to wash up.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review and answer the polls. 

Next chapter: Home Sweet Home?


	4. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Hey peeps! It's me again! I like your answers so I will do the polls first then I will do the thank you's.

The first question was 1st of all how should I have Aang enter as (drums rolls):

a- new artist has received 3 votes

b-Sokka's tutor has received 3 votes also

c-a regular person has received 2 votes

The second question was 2nd should I have Jun enter as:

a-Zuko's girlfriend has received 1 vote

b-Katara's rival has received 4 votes

c- A friend of Katara's and Zuko's cousin has received 5votes

So the polls will stay open until I bring in the characters in the story. Anyway here are my thank you's:

kara (): Thank you for answering my polls and for reviewing.

VANILLAICE2: Yes I am going to continue, but you don't have to beg me. I write because I enjoy it. I was already going to add Ozai, I just haven't decide what type of father he is going to be. So thank you for reviewing and inviting to be a staff member.

Zukoscute2: Thank you for answering my polls and for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

SleepingDragon13: Thank you for answering my polls and I do take your answer to the heart. Please keep reviewing and thank you for reviewing also.

almostinsane: Thank you for answering my polls and for reviewing.

Zukos Girl: I know the shaking continue for a long period of time, I was letting my imagination take hold of me and they are going to California. Thank you for reviewing and answering my polls.

jerseygrl246: I am glad that you like Zula in this fan fiction, it let's me know that you are attach to Zula. Thank you for reviewing and answering my polls.

lensgirlfriend: Thank you for reviewing and answering my polls I really appreciate it.

Boylessgirl52941: Thank you for reviewing!

KillaKitten: You don't like Jet, but I made him to have issues! (crying) I am glad that you don't like Jet, because I don't like him either.

Toughchic16: I like your comedy scene with Zuko it was funny. Thank you for reviewing.

Kayko15: I love your reviews! I go to school and I tell my friends about your reviews and they laugh too. Thank you for reviewing.

Little Fire Bender: I am glad that you could picture them singing those songs. I think you will be able to picture them singing all the songs I pick for them in the future. Thank you for reviewing.

Zuko's Little Girl: I didn't mean to put you at the end; I just went in order on how I receive reviews. So thank you for reviewing and answering my poll.

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home?**

The rest of the trip to California went smoothly. They were now in California and Zuko was giving Katara a ride home. Not because he wanted to, but that was a reason, but he wanted to see where Katara lived. After a twenty minute drive they arrive to Katara's house in Bixby Knolls. The house was brown and trimmed in gold. Katara got out of the limbo with her luggage and Zuko help with the big one. She then walked up to the door and opened the door, to let Zuko and his family in. She closed the door and motions them to follow her into the living room.

"Wow, this is your house?" asked Zula.

"Yeah, juts make yourselves comforted, while I but away my luggage." She said. As she turned to leave, Zuko asked "Is your room upstairs?"

"No, it's downstairs." She said and smiled.

"Katara where is your dad?" Zula asked.

"He's in London taking care of some business. He won't be back, for a while." Katara said. Zuko pinched Zula on the arm and she said ouch.

"Umm…Katara can I see your room?" Zula asked. Katara nodded and they both grabbed Katara's luggage and went to Katara's room (which was the family room, but turned it into her room). Her room was beautiful. The room was filled of different shades of blue. Her bed was a midnight blue, with mermaids swimming on it.

"Let me guess your favorite color is blue." Zula said.

"How did you guess that?" Katara said and they both laughed. Zula and Katara were really becoming close. In the living room, Zuko and Uncle Iroh were sitting in the living room on the couch.

"Zuko…why are you so quite? Katara got your tongue?" Uncle Iroh joked.

"Uncle!" Zuko said calmly and then Katara's cell phone started to ring. He was getting ready to pick it up, but Katara had came in and she grabbed it.

"Hello?" Katara said.

"Katara are you home?" asked somebody.

"Noel, why are you breathing heavily? Yes I am home though."

"Katara, turn to channel 331 and hurry! But me on speaker phone!" Noel said. Katara sighed and put her friend Noel on the speaker one. She sat her cell phone now on the couch and turned on the TV. She turned to channel 331. As she turned to the channel Katara dropped the remote and gasped.

"Katara, do you see what I see? Your one MTV News." Noel said.

"Oh my goodness!" Katara said. They were showing her video on MTV News. The broadcaster said that Katara was going to go far in life. Katara couldn't believe it, she was on TV. Zuko walked up to her and asked "Katara are you alright?" Even though he knew the answer.

She turned around and gave Zuko hug. "I can't believe it, you were right! I am so sorry that I doubted you." She said and Zuko returned the hug. Zula came in and Uncle Iroh was snickering. Just then Sokka arrived and walked into the living room.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Sokka yelled. Katara and Zuko both let go each other and were both blushing. Sokka walked up to Zuko and said "Just because you are a celebrity, doesn't give you the right to hug my sister." Gran-Gran came in and asked "Sokka why are you yelling?"

"This celebrity was hugging Katara." He said and Katara threw daggers at him in her mind.

"Katara is a big girl and can hug anyone she pleases." Gran-Gran said.

"Thank you, Grandma." Katara said.

"Well, Katara we will be going now, because we have things to do and now that people know about you, my phone is going to be ringing off the hook." Zuko said. Katara walked Zuko, Zula and Uncle Iroh to the door. Zula and Uncle Iroh walked into the limo and Zuko stayed behind.

"Katara I will call on you anytime, because people are going to want you on their show." He said.

"Thank you." She said and watched him get into the limo and drive off. "Katara,Katara? Hello!" yelled Noel.

* * *

Did you see the new Avatar episode! It was so cool and the boy in the wheelchair was so adorable. Also, they made Sokka smart for once and he didn't say the phrase "I hungry." I think. I didn't catch the first three to four minutes. Anyway I own Noel and please read and review. In the tv show, what did happen to Zuko's mother? Also Gyasto and Uncle Iroh would get along,because they both love the game Pai Sho(Is that spelled right) 

Next Chapter: School that includes Jet


	5. Chapter 5: School that Includes Jet

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Hi peeps! It is me again! Anyway the polls are still open! Thank you to everyone who reads this story and reviews. I really appreciate it, because it keeps me going. ToughChic16 106 & Park is on BET. It is a show that shows the top ten music videos and the newest songs.

a-a new artist has received 3 votes

b-Sokka's tutor has received 5 votes also

c-a regular person has received 2 votes

The second question was 2nd should I have Jun enter as:

a-Zuko's girlfriend has received 1 vote

b-Katara's rival has received 6 votes

c- A friend of Katara's and Zuko's cousin has received 6votes

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 5: School that includes Jet**

It was Katara's first day back to her school. She wondered if anything changed and if they saw her on TV. (By the way the month is October and the date is the 3rd)

"Hi, Katara!" cheerful Noel said.

"Hi, Noel." Katara said. They had taken the bus to school and so far everything was going find until they reached school. Once they got out of school buseveryone stared at Katara. This made Katara feel uneasy.

"Noel, I will see you at lunch." Katara said nervously and headed to her first period. That was the worst decision she made. As soon she walked through the door, the class stared at her. She just took her seat, which just happen to be in the back. Everyone was whispering and she knew what it was about. Then the most popular and rich girl walked up to her.

Allison.

"Is it true that you were on MTV news?" asked Allison.

"Why, are you jealous?" Katara asked.

"Why would I be jealous of you… I mean I could've become a singer." Allison said, thinking that she won this small argument, but she was wrong.

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda but you didn't." Katara said, smiling to herself.

"You know what heifer; don't get a smart mouth with me." Allison whisper, just enough for Katara to hear.

Katara stood up and looked Allison straight in the eyes. Then she whisper to Allison "You don't have to have a bitch fit about it." Allison was about to answer, but the teacher came in.

"Allison and Katara take your seats, so I can begin class." the teacher said. The staring continues in all of her classes and she was happy that it was lunchtime, which meant that half the school day was over. She got her lunch and sat down on a bench under a tree and began eating. Then out of the blue guess who appeared. If you guessed Jet then you get a cookie. He sat next to her and Katara knew that this wasn't a good sign.

"Katara _we need to talk_." Jet said. Katara knew that those words were never good.

"I know, we do need to talk." She said.

"You can go first." Jet said.

"Jet, why am I just a thing that you want to show off?"

"Katara, she still haven't let that go?"

"What is that suppose to me?"

"You know exactly what it means. Why are you making this such a big deal out of it?" He asks, now standing up. Katara stood up and said "Jet we already spoke about this. I am a person and I do have feelings."

"Bitch, please."

"You know what Jet! I am tired of your little games and we are over!" She yelled and Noel walked over.

"Did I come here at a bad time?" She asked.

"No, we are leaving." Katara said.

"How did you know that?" Noel asked.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Well, there is a limo waiting for you, in the front." Noel said. Katara grabbed her stuffed and started walking toward the front gate with Noel.

"You can't dump me! I am the IT factor! Without me you won't even exist." Jet yelled, but Katara ignored him. When they got to the front of the gate, Zuko was waiting for her.

"K-A-T-A-R-A! You know Zuko! He is the one that made the song Grind on Me." Noel said. Before she could answer Zuko walked up to them and said "Katara we have to leave now."

"Okay, but I have to notify the office." She said.

"Already done." He said and grabbed Katara's hand and they ran to the limo and got in.

"Wow, she knows Zuko." Noel said.

* * *

"What's the rush?" asked Katara as she waved to Uncle Iroh.

"We are going to Hollywood, we are going to be on and perform on the Oprah Winfrey Show. Then after that you have an interview with Jojo on Kiss F.M. Then after that we are going to go on the Tyra Banks TV show and their we will perform. And then…" But Uncle Iroh interrupted.

"Katara please excuse my nephew he is a workaholic." Uncle Iroh said.

"Am I going to do this all in one day?" Katara asked.

"No, one day at a time." Zuko answered.

"What about school?" She asked.

"You will be attending lesson with Zuko, at our house." Uncle Iroh said.

"It sounds like I will be busy a lot." She said and Zuko nodded.

* * *

I do not own Pretty Ricky or their song Grind on me! I do not own Oprah and her show, Kiss FM or Jojo and Tyra Banks TV show or her. What do you think of this chapter?

Please Read and Review. I might update tomorrow, maybe!

Next Chapter: The Oprah Winfrey Show!


	6. Chapter 6: The Oprah Winfrey Show

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

**Read this:**

I'm back and today is Veteran's day. I got a three day weekend for this holiday. You know what that means, I have to update again. It's my treat to you guys. Oh the Oprah Winfrey Show is in Chicago, so Katara' family and Zuko's family are going to Chicago, thanks Kayko15! Anyway thank you for reviewing and reading. The poll is still open.

The second question was 2nd should I have Jun enter as:

a-Zuko's girlfriend has received 1 vote

b-Katara's rival has received 6 votes

c- A friend of Katara's and Zuko's cousin has received 6votes

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Oprah Winfrey Show!**

Once they picked up Katara's family and Zula they were off to Chicago. They reached Chicago in four hours. They got off the plane and rushed to the hotel. Then they rushed to The Oprah Winfrey Show. When they got there it was six o'clock. The showed started at six thirty. The make –up artist, hair stylist and etc got Zuko and Katara ready. They undid Katara's French braids. They straightened her hair and this made her hair a lot longer. They put her in a glittery, camouflage outfit, which match her tan skin. The outfit wasn't too tight, but then it wasn't lose either. They left Zuko's hair in a ponytail and changed him into a white T-shirt that hugged him in all the right places and showed off his muscles. He had on black and red jeans with black Jordan's on. When all this was done it was six twenty. The director seated Sokka, Gran-Gran, Zula and Uncle Iroh in the front seat. After this was done Zuko and Katara had nine minutes to themselves. Katara walked over to Zuko and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and saw Katara. He looked at her.

"Are you checking me out?" She asked playfully.

"_Yeah I am_." thought Zuko, but he really didn't say that though.

"I will take your quietness as a 'I don't know'." Katara said.

"Very funny, Katara." He said and laughed.

"I just wanted to know, if I should avoid anything or something like that?" She asked.

"Don't worry, just be yourself." He said and smiled. Katara smiled back and blushed. To Zuko's surprise, this was the first time he saw her blush. Meanwhile the show had started and Oprah was getting ready to introduce them.

"As I can see that half of my audience is young; so I won't keep you waiting any longer. Teenagers, Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present Zuko and Katara." Oprah said. As soon as they walked out, the audience went crazy for them. They walked out and sat on Oprah's couch. Once the audience was quite Oprah continued.

"Zuko this is the new artist Katara." Oprah said.

"The one and only." He said.

"Katara I love your song; I mean…I was in my kitchen and I was singing 'Is there any boys around that kno how to make a girl feel? That wanna make a girl feel. Make her feel good'." Oprah said and Katara laughed including the audience.

"Katara, how old are you? Because you look pretty young?" Oprah asked curiously.

"I am fourteen, but no worries I will be fifteen on November 1st." She answered.

"Let's go to the audience and see if they have any question." the host said. Oprah pointed to a kid about twelve years old.** (Hint, hint)**

"Umm… Iam trying to make it as rock star and could you sponsor me?"

"Do you have any other skills that are useful, besides being a rocker?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I skipped the fifth and sixth grade, so I guess I can be tutored." He said**.(Hint,Hint)**

"Fine." Zuko said and walked into the audience and gave the boy his card. Then walked back up to the stage. Oprah then pointed to a young lady in the audience.

"This might be a weird question, but I have to ask. Are you two dating and are you guys going to make a song together? (**Hint, hint).**

"We are just friends and as for the song you will have to ask Zuko." Katara said.

"I see what I can do." He said.

"So, are you guys going to perform for us or what?" asked Oprah and they laughed. So Katara performed her song Make a Girl Feel and Zuko performed his song My Body, Your Body and then the show went to a commercial break. That was Zuko and Katara's sign that it was time to leave. Once they got back to the hotel it was six fifty. Katara was tired like no tomorrow. Katara and Zuko went there separate ways. Sokka was in living room part of the suite and was eating food, while watching TV. Gran-Gran had went into the bedroom and was watching the TV in there. When Katara got out of the shower, she went to Zuko's suite and knocked on the door.

"Hi, Katara." said Zula as she let Katara in.

"What are you doing here?" Zula asked.

"Sokka is not sharing the TV." She said. Zula nodded and they went into the living room. Katara sat down on the couch, while Zula popped in a video.

"Have you seen The Ring 2?" Zula asked and Katara shook her head.

"Where is Uncle Iroh?" Katara asked.

"He is looking for his Lotus Tile." Zula answered and started the movie. They were about twenty minutes into the movie, when Zuko appeared. He sat next to Katara.

"Katara, what are we watching?"

"The Ring 2 and then after this more scary movies." She said. Katara was right though. They watched scary movies, until they all fell asleep.

* * *

I do not own anything in this story, except Noel and the plot. I wonder who the twelve year old boy was? Hmmmmmmmmmm? You will see a little bit of Zutara in the beginning in chapter 7 and alot in chapter 8.(Maybe)Anyway please read and review!

Next Chapter: Traveling


	7. Chapter 7:Traveling

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

It's almost Thanksgiving! YAY! You know what that means food! Turkey, Ham, Sweet Potato pie, Pumpkin pie, Cabbage and more! I got to stop, because I am getting hungry. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing my story! The poll is still open!

The second question was 2nd should I have Jun enter as:

a-Zuko's girlfriend has received 1 vote

b-Katara's rival has received 6 votes

c- A friend of Katara's and Zuko's cousin has received 6votes

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Traveling**

The next morning would be a site to see. Zula woke up on the on the couch upside down. She sat up and was going to the bathroom, when she spotted Zuko and Katara. She ran to the bedroom. She ran to the bed and began to wake Uncle Iroh up.

"Uncle Iroh get up, it's important." Zula whisper, trying not to wake Katara or Zuko.

"Tea….Gimmie my tea, please!" Uncle Iroh said. Zula pulled Uncle Iroh up with all her strength and started shaking him, until he was awake.

"huh….what?...Zula why are you waking me up?" Uncle Iroh said.

"Finally, get the video camera and bring it to the living room." She said and smiled her oh so evil smiled. Uncle Iroh did what Zula ask of him and walked into the living and started to record.

"Didn't I wake you up for a good reason?" Zula asked.

"Sure did." said Uncle Iroh. Zuko was on his back laying on the couch and Katara was lying on his chest. Both arms were wrapped around each other. They looked like a marry couple. There was a knock on the door and Zula went to open the door.

It was Sokka.

"I came…to…get..Katar- KATARA!" yelled Sokka. The yelled woke up both sleeping teenagers. They both tried to get up at the same time and fell on the floor and made the situation even worst. Zuko was now on top of Katara. When they finally realize what was happening they blushed. Meanwhile Sokka pulled Zuko off his sister and pulled Katara off the ground.

"Katara, Gran-Gran wants to see you." He said and pulled her out to their suite.

"Katara and Zuko sit in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!" Sang Uncle Iroh and Zula.

"Shut up!" Zuko roar! He was tried of his family members making fun of him, but the truth of the matter was that he really likes Katara. Anyway they left the hotel and travel back to California. Once they got back they had time to kill, so Katara's family went over to Zuko's mansion. The mansion was magnificent. The house was a light gold, trimmed in red. The inside was to die for, I mean imagine that you were Annie and you had just walked into Daddy Warbucks Mansion(hopefully it is spelled right).

"Zuko… your house is…Enormous. How do you not get lost in here?" Katara asked in awe.

"After a while you begin to remember it by heart." He said.

"Where is your dad?" asked Sokka.

"He is away at business, in Japan." said Zula, giving one of those fake smiles.

"O."

"Katara will you like to see the garden?" asked Zula.

"Sure." She said and Zula took her hand and lead her to the garden.

"Gran-Gran will you like tea and play a game of Pai Sho with me?" Uncle Iroh said.

"Please call me Yolei and I will gladly join you and your activities." Yolei said and they left Sokka and Zuko along.

"You really do like her?" Sokka said.

"Like who?"

"Katara, idiot!"

"No, I don't, she is like family." Zuko lied through his teeth.

"Stop lying! I know you like her. I see the way you look at her, and smile at her. In a weird way, and I can't believe I am saying this, but you can date her." Sokka said and it nearly killed him.

"I can't, she has a boyfriend."

"No she doesn't, she broke up with Jet. But don't break her heart!"

"O and thanks Sokka."

"No problem, but I am hungry." Sokka said. Zuko motion Sokka to follow him. After passing several rooms, they made it to the kitchen. While the cook prepared Sokka's meal, Sokka found a paper and began to read the words out loud.

"Sokka, I didn't know you could rap." Zuko said in amazement.

"I can't."

"Well, the way you read that sounded good. So would you like to rap on one of my songs?" Zuko asked.

"Sure, I will give it a swing." He said. The rest of the time flew by and it was time for Katara and Zuko to appear on KissFM with Jojo.

"Well all listeners it is time for our two special guest speakers; Zuko and Katara." said Jojo.

"Hi Jojo." They said.

"What ups? So Katara how is it working, with Zuko?" Jojo asked.

"It's good and I am really enjoying myself." She said.

"So Zuko…….."

"Jojo, what are you planning to asked?" Zuko asked and Katara laughed.

"How is it working with Katara? I know you must get shy around her, look how pretty she is." Jojo teased.

"Jojo." Zuko said.

"Anyway, here are their songs My Body, Your body and Make a Girl Feel." Jojo said and for the first timeKatara heard her song on the radio. The next few days was just as busy; they went to the Tyra Banks Show and after that they went to more radio stations and interviews. After doing this for a week straight, Katara was so tired that she slept whenever she could.

* * *

I made Sokka into a semi-rapper! I do not own anything expect the plot, and Noel & Allison. Please read and review!

Next Chapter: Katara's Fifteen Birthday!


	8. Chapter 8: Katara's 15th Birthday

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

A big thanks to shadowcat238 for doing a chapter for me in her fan fiction. I really appreciate, I mean it. So again thank you. Did you see the new avatar episode! OMG! (Not a normally used word, but in this case it doesn't matter) I was going to kill the old geezer for not teaching Katara water bending, but at the end of the episode I was happy; because she got to learn water bending. Princess Aume (I am guessing at the spelling) was really nice, but change the color of her hair! I thought she was an old lady! Anyway thanks to everyone for reviewing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Katara's 15th Birthday**

The rest of October went by fast with interviews on the radio and TV performances by both Zuko and Katara. Before Katara knew it, her birthday was today. Katara was sleeping in her bedroom, when Sokka boomed in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPYT BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATARA!" Sokka practically yelled.

"Sok...Sokka …shut up! It is my day to sleep in! It's my birthday." She said, still sleeping.

"Katara it is twelve o' clock, I think it is time for you to get up." Gran-Gran said. Katara sighed and got out of bed and looked at her family, wishing her dad was here.

"Katara we are taking you somewhere so get dressed, get pretty and go what girls do." Sokka said and left the room.

"Grandma, where are we going?" She asked.

"I can't tell you. It is a surprise, but Noel dropped this off for you." Gran-Gran said and handed Katara a small gift. She then left. Katara open the gift and it said:

_Happy Birthday Katara!_

_Here is a one hundred dollar gift certificate to any store in the mall._

_Your best friend Noel. _

Katara smiled and got out of bed. She went into her bathroom and got ready. She took a short, but nice shower. She put oh a white t-shirt that said 'Birthday Girl Coming Through' and form fitting jeans. Then she straightens her hair, because it was a special occasion. She came out her bathroom and then they left. They arrived at Zuko's house and Katara began to wonder.

"Why are we at Zuko's house?" She asked, as they walked up to the double doors. But they didn't answer. She knocked on the door and like a scary movie the door opened by itself. They walked into the house and all lights were off.

"Why are the lights off?" She asked and turned around, but Sokka and Gran-Gran had disappeared and the door closed. Katara was now getting freak out. She took and few steps forward and then everyone jumped out and said "Surprise!" Katara shrieked and laughed and said "Don't do that! You had me scared and I mean it."

"Happy Birthday Katara." Zuko said and handed her a gift. He hoped that she would like it. She opens the small box and in the box was a small gold plated ring that said "Happy Birthday." (I know it's cheesy, but that's the best I could think of) She looked up at Zuko and gave him a hug. He literally wanted to kiss her right their on the spot, but he held back. The rest of the day when perfectly; they ate cake and ice cream, play games, held contests, but the best gift had yet to come. It was now five o'clock and there was a knock at the door. Zula got up and went to answer the door. The next thing she knew, the famous Jun was standing in front of her.

"O my goodness! You are Jun." Katara said.

"The one and only." Jun said.

"How did you know, that-" But Jun cut her off.

"Zuko told me that today was your birthday and that you are a huge fan of mine. So I thought that I would drop by and give you a present and perform for you." Jun said and handed Katara a gift.

"That's too much to ask." Katara said and who was still in awe.

"Nonsense, Zuko get the stage prepare and Katara I will show you how to do my famous belly dance." Jun said. With a press of a button the family room, turned into a stage with seats and everything. Jun got on stage and told her DJ to start the music. (No words, just music.) Katara, Zuko, Zula, Uncle Iroh, Sokka and Gran-Gran took their seats. The music started and Jun began to sing:

Jun

Can you handle this  
Jun

Can you handle this  
Jun

Can you handle this  
I don't think they can handle this whoooo

Better move

Because I've arrived

Lookin' sexy  
Lookin' fly  
Baddest chick  
Chick inside  
Dj  
Jam tonight  
Spotted me  
A tender thang  
There you are  
Come on baby  
Don't you wanna  
Dance with me  
Can you handle  
Handle me

You gotta do much better  
If you're gonna dance with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly  
If you're gonna dance with me tonight  
Read my lips carefully, if you like what you see  
Move, groove, prove you can hang with me  
By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me  
Buckle your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff

I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe

I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe

She then motions Katara to come on the stage and Katara obeyed. While the music was still playing, Jun showed Katara how to do the belly dance. She did it a couple time, until Katara got up. When Katara finally got it, Jun told her to sing along with her. So they began to sing and to the belly dance to Jun's song.

Baby can you handle this  
Baby can you handle this  
Baby can you handle this  
I don't think you can handle this

I'm about to break you off  
H-town goin hard  
Read my hips  
Slap my thighs  
Swing my hair  
Squint my eyes  
Lookin' hot  
Smellin' good  
Groovin' like  
I'm from the hood  
Over my shoulder  
I blow you a kiss  
Can you handle  
Handle this

I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe

I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe

Move your body up and down (whoo)  
Make your booty touch the ground (whoo)  
I can't help but wonder why  
My vibe's too vibealacious for you babe

I shake my jelly at every chance  
When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance  
I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have  
Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz

I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe

When they finished, they all cheered for them. Zuko was just staring at Katara. He knew Katara looked good, but that dance and that song made him fall in love with her. For the rest of the party they enjoyed themselves. While everyone was away, Zuko finally got Katara all to himself.

"Katara are you enjoying your birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah I am having a good time. Zuko did you arrange all of this?"

"Yeah, I did. "

"You didn't have to this."

"How does it feel to be 15 ?" He asked.

"It feels okay, but thank you for doing all this for me." She said.

"I know, but I wanted to." He said. Katara gave him another hug and kissed him on the cheek, just when she did so Jun saw this. Boy was she piss. Yes, she and Zuko went out, but they broke up. The truth was that she stilled loved him.

She walked back into the house and whisper to herself." You little tramp."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! I do not own Destiny Child's song Bootylicious. I used this song, because I felt that it matched Jun perfectly. I go the belly dance from the Hispanic dancer, Shakira, who I do not own! Please read and review!

Next Chapter: First School Lesson with Zuko?


	9. Chapter 9: First School Lesson with Zuko

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

It's me again! Here is the next chapter! Thank you for all your reviews and for reading my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 9: First School Lesson with Zuko?**

It was now Monday and it was Katara's first lesson with Zuko. When Katara walked in Zuko looked at her.

"You're late." He said. Katara looked at him and smiled and sat down at her desk.

"I wonder what is wrong with her." Zuko thought. The teacher walked in.

"Are you the new student?" the teacher said and Katara nodded her head.

"I don't understand what the nodding of the head is?" He said. Katara's head shot up and she said a bit irritated "Katara."

"That's better, we are not animals. My name is Mr. Long. Zuko where is your sister Zula?" He asked.

"She hired a new teacher." Zuko answered.

"Good. Now let's begin! Katara your math problems are the left side of the board and Zuko take a sheet of paper and take notes, while I read 'Much Ado About Nothing' by Shakespeare. The teacher started reading and ten minutes into reading, Katara was finish with her math problems. So she took out the I-Pod that she got for her birthday and started listening to it. An hour later, the teacher looks up, from hi reading and looked at Katara.

"Are you done?" He asked, but Katara didn't answer. Zuko poked her and she looked up. She took off her ear phones and said "Huh?"

"Are you done? What are you listening too? and Why?" Mr. Long said.

"Yes. IPod. I was bored." She said.

"Why were you bored?" He asked.

"Because I was done with the math problems in five minutes." She said.

"Give me your IPod." He said.

"Why?"

"For punishment."

"For what?" She asked.

"Just give your IPod." Mr. Long said.

"No."

"Give the IPod to me."

"N-O spells No." She said and put her IPod back into her pocket. Before the teacher could response there was a yell.

"ZUKO AND ZULA GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE!" yelled a man. Zuko ran out in the hallway tomeet Zula and Uncle Iroh trying to calm the man down.

"Katara stay here." He said and all she could do was nod her head. When he arrived, Zula and Uncle Iroh were already there.

"Father, what is it?" Zuko asked.

"THESE BILLS!" the man yelled.

"Father I paid off all the bills." Zuko said.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL THIS." the man yelled and threw the papers at Zuko and Zula.

"Ozai calm down, I am sure that there is a good explanation." Uncle Iroh said.

"There better be, until we get this problem resolve Zuko your money that you make will go straight to me and Zula no more allowance for you." Ozai said.

"Ozai, isn't that a little too harsh?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"Are you there father, no I don't think so! Now, I have heard that you are sponsoring a new artist, is it true?" Ozai asked.

"Yes, father." He said.

"Continue."

"Her name is Katara and she has fans already."

"Why haven't we been introduced properly? Take me to this Katara and I know that she is in the building." Ozai said. Zuko had no choice; he took his father to see Katara. When Ozai saw Katara, you can say that a couple of perverted thoughts ran through his mind.

"Katara this is my father Ozai." Zuko said. Katara looked up and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"It is nice to meet you too." He said and left. Once Ozai was out of the picture Uncle Iroh pulled Zula and Zuko in the hallway.

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Whenever Ozai is home, never leave Katara in a room, by herself." He said.

"Why?" Zula asked.

"Because my brother could be imagining things with Katara." He said.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving! Please read and review.

Next Chapter: New Songs Releases


	10. Chapter 10: The New Song Release

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Thank you for the reading my story and for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**Chapter 10: New Song ****Release**

Thanksgiving came and went and it was time to release the new song . They wanted to shoot Katara's video somewhere special. So her family and Zuko's family of course flew to the Bahamas to shoot Katara's video. As soon as they got there they rushed Katara to get her costume and to hair and make-up. Meanwhile, Zuko was helping to put up the props. When all this was done, it was time to shoot the video. When Katara walked out, all eyes were on her. She had on a bikini bathing suit, but the towel was over her waist. When Sokka saw this he walked in front of her and yelled "Everyone back to work, nothing to see here." Everyone sighed and went back to work. (A/N everybody was for all the young men)

Katara walked over to Zuko and asked "What do you want me to do?" Zuko told her what do as she sung her song. The music started and Katara began to sing:

I want to let you know  
That you don't have to go  
Don't wonder no more  
What I think about you

If it's loving that you want  
Then you should make me your girl, your girl  
If it's loving that you need  
Then baby come and share my world, share my world  
If it's loving that you want  
Then come and take a walk with me, with me  
Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby

Now it's obvious you need a friend to come hold you down  
Be that one you share your everything when no one's around  
Baby come tell me your secrets, and tell me all your dreams  
'Cause I can see you need someone to trust  
You can trust in me

Di di di di da da dey  
So just call me whenever your lonely  
Di di di di da da dey  
I'll be your friend, I can be your homey

If it's loving that you want  
Then you should make me your girl, your girl  
If it's loving that you need  
Then baby come and share my world, share my world  
If it's loving that you want  
Then come and take a walk with me, with me  
Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby

It been so long I've had this feeling  
That we could be  
Everything we've ever wanted baby  
Your fantasy  
I won't push to hard or break your heart  
'Cause my love's sincere  
I'm not like any other girl you know  
So let me erase your fears

Di di di di da da dey  
So just call me whenever your lonely  
Di di di di da da dey  
I'll be your friend, I can be your homey

If it's loving that you want  
Then you should make me your girl, your girl  
If it's loving that you need  
Then baby come and share my world, share my world  
If it's loving that you want  
Then come and take a walk with me, with me  
Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby

Katara sang this song and performed the dance moves. It took half the day to shoot this video and when it was done Katara was tired. Sokka, Zula and Uncle Iroh left the two teenagers by themselves. The sun was setting and Zuko walked out to the balcony and saw Katara sitting by herself and in a blink of an eye he left the building. (A/N Gran-Gran is in California)

He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Katara is something wrong?" He asked, still looking toward the ocean.

"No, I was just watching the sunset. Zuko…do you like the ocean?" She asked, looking at the sunset.

"I hate it. It's to cold." He said and looked at her.

"But that's the best part." She said and turned to meet his eyes.

* * *

Sokka, Zula and Uncle Iroh were back into the hotel. They all went to the balcony and was watching Katara and Zuko.

"I bet you five dollars that Zuko won't kiss her." Zula said.

"I bet you that Katara won't let him." Sokka grinned.

"It's a deal." Zula said.

"I bet that Katara will say something and Zuko will lean forward and kiss her and Katara will let him." Uncle Iroh said.

"What are betting on?" Zula asked.

"If I win you have to play PaiSho with me for a year, but if I lose I will never drink Ginseng tea again." He said.

"Deal." Sokka and Zula said.

* * *

"Zuko…your eyes; I didn't know thatyoureyes were gold. They are beautiful and I wish I had your color eyes." She said looking into his golden eyes.

"No, Katara; your eyes are beautiful. They are the color of the sky and the ocean; it's like you were born from the ocean." He said. She turned her head and blushed.

She turned back around and whispers a 'thank you'. Before Zuko and Katara knew it, their lips touched and they kissed.

* * *

"Ha, I win." said Uncle Iroh.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Zula and Sokka. They were stuck playing PaiSho with Uncle Iroh for a year. Uncle Iroh just said "Anyone for a game of PaiSho and Ginseng tea?"

"Shut up!" They yelled.

"I was just asking." He said.

* * *

Please read and review

Next Chapter: Will you be my Girlfriend?


	11. AlN about the Season Finale

**PRINCESS YUE DIED! WHAT THE HELL IS OZAI PLANNING WITH ZULA? I think the season finale was awesome! I loved the Zutara fighting scene, it was perfect! Zhao died and when he did I was so happy! I notice something, Aang saved Zuko's ass twice, so Zuko owes him! Overall, I loved the season finale; all i have to do is transfer the season finale to a dvd. I have a question: DOES ANYBODY KNOW, WHEN THE NEXT EPISODE COMES ON AND IF YOU DO PLEASE TELL ME OR I AM LITERALLY GOING TO HAVE A SPAZ ATTACK! (sorry 4 the cursing)**


	12. Chapter 11: Will you be my Girlfriend ?

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Hi, peeps! I am back! Thank you to all my reviewerswho told when Season 2 starts. I am grateful, because now I won't have a spaz attack. Here is the story! Oh more thing: Titles can be deceiving! Muhahahahahahaha

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender and if I did I would have Zuko all to myself!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Will be my girlfriend?**

After they filmed Kataras new video, it was Zuko's turn. So they got him ready and got the props and the dancers ready. When he was done he walked out to the set, but he didn't see Katara, what he saw instead was Jun. She saw him and walked up to him.

Jun gave him hug and said "Hi, Zuko!"

"Jun…what are you doing here?" He asked in his state of shocked.

"I just wanted to see you." She said. He was just about to answered, but he saw Katara walked by. Ever since the kiss, they had been on weird terms.

"Excuse, me Jun; but you are welcome to stay and watch me shoot the video." He said and walked away. He turned a corner and ran into someone.

"Hey." He looked down to see Katara tying her shoelaces.

"I sorry, Katara." He said and helped her up.

"It's okay." She said and turned to leave, but Zuko spoke up.

"You are not going to stay and watch me?" He asked.

"But, I have to do my homework that, what his name gave me." She said.

"Please!" He begged.

Katara sighed and said "Okay."

Jun had watched the whole thing! Boy was she furious and I mean it. You can see steam rising from her forehead. "He…he…he left me for that…that…that wench! I don't believe him." She thought. "This means war."

* * *

"Hi, Jun." Katara said and smiled. 

"Hi…Ka.ta..ra." She said and forced a smiled on her face.

"Quiet on the set!" yelled the director. Zuko's video started. It started with him in the car.

Damn baby  
Just don't understand where we went wrong  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave you...

As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first  
It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know  
We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room  
Cause, we couldn't be alone  
See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt  
Back then we were in school; and that's your favorite excuse  
Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you  
Listen and don't trip  
I think I need a bottle with a genie in it  
Here's my wish list

First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one

If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time

If I had one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish

Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in  
If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho  
Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me  
So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe  
I swear if I lose a second chance with you  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic  
I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick  
Here's my wish list

First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one

If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time  
If I had one wish

I don't even know how we ended upon this road  
And, even though we are grown, Girl I just want you to know

If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time

While Zuko was singing and shooting Katara and Jun had some interesting thoughts.

Jun was thinking "Damn he can sing and I know this song is dedicated to me! Zuko loves me, he really loves me." Katara on other hand, well, just read on.

"Zuko why did you have to kiss me…I don't know if I am ready to be in another relationship." She thought. The day that he kiss her, he whisper something in her ear. He had said 'I wrote a song for you.' She knew that this song was her and she really like Zuko, but…she wasn't sure if she was up for giving her heart away. Jet.

After they finally finished shooting the video, it was off to New York to visit 106& Park. On the plane ride they had the whole first class section to themselves. Zuko and Katara were in the front and Uncle Iroh was in the back with Sokka and Zula.

"I win!" Uncle Iroh said as he kissed his lotus tile. "Want to play again?" He asked.

"Zula it is your turn to play with him." Sokka said, but Zula was smart. She had her headphones on and was listening to her IPod, while pretending to be asleep. "Suffer Sokka, I live with the guy." She thought and smiled to herself.

Meanwhile Zuko and Katara were watching Hide and Seek. It was at the very end. When it was done, Zuko decided to ask Katara to be his girlfriend.

"What did you think of the movie?" He asked.

"It was okay." She said.

"Katara can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Zuko. What is it?"

"Will, you be my girlfriend?" He asked, hoping that she would yes.

"I don't Zuko." She said and looked at the floor.

"Why not?" He asked curiously, because he thought he heard regret in her voice.

"I don't think I can give my heart away again."

"Why?" He said looking at her.

"Because…because… the last boy I gave my heart too, broke it." She said and looked at Zuko. Zuko realized what she meant. Jet; that bastard broke her heart. Zuko took her hands and said.

"Katara, I won't break your heart like Jet. If you give me your heart I can mend. Katara I could never hurt you, I like you too much for that." That did it, Katara couldn't hold back. She brought her hands up to her face and started crying.

"You promised you want hurt me, like he did?" She sobbed.

"I promise, so is that a yes." He asked.

* * *

I think this chapter is no long enough. I do not own One wish, by Ray-j or if it's lovin that you want by: Rhianna. Please read and review. Here is riddle, my teacher told me: 

What goes on four legs in the morning, two legs in the evening and three at night?

Next chapter: Back to 106&Park


	13. Chapter 12: Back to 106&Park

Hi peeps. Sorry to keep waiting, but school is killing me. I have a PowerPoint project that is due, plus a biography report. Anyway, you know my rule about holidays I update twice, but since it is almost Christmas I will try to update three times and make them long.

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

One more thing: If you need a good book to read, buy Twilight By: Stephanie Meyer. Trust me that book is good, I couldn't put it down.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Back to 106&Park **

As they got off the plane and headed to the Holiday Inn, Zuko held Katara hand. When they were done at the hotel, they went straight to 106&Park.

"Katara, I think it is better that we keep our personal life a secret." He said.

"Sure." She said.

"Get ready." Zuko said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Katara." Free said. Katara walked out there and the crowd went while. All you heard was 'Katara, Katara!' She walked out there and sat on the couch.

"Hi Katara."

"Hi Free." She said.

"So how does it feel, to know that your song has been on the countdown for four weeks and in the number the spot?" Free asked.

"It feels great and I am happy that it made it on the countdown." Katara said.

"Well, when can we expect your Cd to be out?" Free asked.

"It will be out December 23rd" Katara said.

"What about your new video?"

"We just finished shooting my video. It was loads of fun." She said.

"Well, can you tell us what the title is and give us a hint?" Free asked.

"Well it is called 'If it's lovin that u want' and here is what it sounds like. If it's lovin that u want, you should make me ur girl, me ur girl." She sung. After they finished talking Katara performed and left.

* * *

"You did good for your first time on a show by yourself." Zuko said.

"I know, no need to tell me twice." She said and laughed. Zuko smirked and an idea popped into his head. Katara notice this and stopped laughing. Zuko touched the button on the door and the window rolled up. (The one in the front in the limo.)

"Zuko why did you that?" She asked. He didn't answer, he just looked at her.

"We have exactly a thirty minute ride back to the hotel." He said, still smirking.

"And?" She asked. Before she knew it Zuko was on top of her, kissing her neck. While he was doing so, Katara giggled.

"It's funny, huh." He said. He got off Katara and started tickling her.

While he was tickling her he said "Were you laughing at me?"

"No." She said in between laughs.

"Were you?" He asked, still tickling her.

"NO!" She laughed and he finally stops and went back to his seat. Katara got up and followed him. Before he knew it, she kissed him and he kissed her back. She brought her hands up to his neck and pulled him down on top of her. When they finally stop making out, Zuko whisper to her.

"I was thinking, that we could sing a Christmas song together." He whispers.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well, on Christmas Eve, we are going to Louisiana, and we are singing for my charity." He said.

"Can I pick the song?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

* * *

Next Chapter: Christmas Eve Part 1

Please Read and Review. Thank you to all my reviewers that have stuck with me and please continue to review


	14. Chapter 13: Christmas Eve Part 1

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Hi peeps. I hope that everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Christmas Eve Part 1**

The month of November few by and before they knew it was Christmas Eve. The day before Christmas Eve, Katara's cd came out. It did great; she sold three million copies within that day. She was now in Louisiana and they were doing a concert. The tickets only cost five dollars for adults only, kids got in for free. They were singing Christmas song, and the finale was next. Katara had picked the finale song and it would be a great ending.

The curtains on the stage were closed and they were setting up the stage. The stage was made up like a house. The walls were a light green, with a hint of gold you could see. The walls had fake windows and are decorated. The house also had a fireplace, with fire burning. The couch was like a beige color and a mixture of ivory in it. Finally it was time to get the stars out there. Katara had on a red shirt that is sheer, with an undershirt on that said, 'Merry Christmas' and had a whiteskirt on.Zuko had on a sweater that was black, with formal pants on.

"Wow Katara you look beautiful." Zuko said.

"Thanks and you look good yourself." She said.

"That's all?" He asked. Katara walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

"Zuko, we have to get in our positions, it is time for the finale." She said. They got into position and the curtains opened. The crowd went while for them. The lights went out and the spotlights are on Katara and Zuko.

Katara walks over to the closet and grabs her jacket and sings "I really can't stay." Zuko walks over to her and sings "Baby its go outside." Katara walks to the door but Zuko gets in her way. Katara sings "I've got to go away." and Zuko says/sings "Baby it's go outside." They paused and the crowd went while then they continued.

(A/N: the lyrics will be like this girl-boy)

This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

C'mon baby

I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

Baby it's cold outside

Brr its cold….  
It's cold out there  
Cant you stay awhile longer baby  
Well…..I really shouldn't...alright

Make it worth your while baby  
Ahh, do that again….

And with that they finished. They received a standing ovation and they bowed.

"Have a Merry Christmas." They said and walked backstage. Once they were done doing what they were doing they met up with Sokka, Gran-Gran, Iroh and Zula at the hotel.

"How was the performance?" asked Uncle Iroh.

"It was great." Katara stated.

"Yeah, but it is going to start rumors, that we are dating." Zuko said a bit unease.

"Yeah, but we are." She said and Zuko sighed.

"What did you guys do, while were gone?" Katara asked.

"While you two were out having fun, me and Zula was stuck playing Pai Sho and drinking tea with Iroh." Sokka said with a hint of sarcasm.

"It is not our fault that you guys lost the bet." Katara said. "What was the bet about?

"I know, what was it about Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing really, it was just a silly old bet." Iroh said.

"I'm back." Zula said. Zula had gone down to front desk and asked for the mail. She handed Katara her pay check. Katara opened it up and was shocked at the huge amount.

"Is this all mine?" She asked.

"Yeah, you worked hard for it." Zuko said.

"Now we can go shopping!" Uncle Iroh said, happily.

"Great." Zuko said, unhappily.

"Zuko, it will be fun!" Uncle Iroh said.

"Whatever." He said.

* * *

Next Chapter: Christmas Eve Part 2

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you to all of my reviewers. Please R&R! Please!


	15. Chapter 14: Christmas Eve Part 2

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

I'm back. I have done as I have promise! I am updating back to back. I will not update, until New Years Eve. I hope everyone has a very good Christmas and gets everything that they want. Thank you to all my reviewers. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Christmas Eve Part 2**

They all left the hotel and went to local mall that was open and it was crawling with people.

"Great long lines, pushing, people walking into you and this really sounds fun." Zuko said being sarcastic.

"For once I agree with Zuko." Sokka said.

"Don't be a party pooper." Zula said. Zuko and Katara were disguised, so people wouldn't know who they were. Zula grabbed Katara's hand and they vanished into the crowd. Uncle Iroh and Sokka went their way and poor Zuko was left all by himself. With a 'Humph' he went his separate way.

* * *

Zuko had already gotten everyone, there presents, but he couldn't figure out what to get Katara. He had only a few hours left to shop.

"This is why I hate Christmas." Zuko said, as he walked into Kay Jewelers.

"Hi. Do you need any help?" asked the person.

"Yes, I do…" Zuko said and look at the woman's name tag. "Yeah, I do Ms. Bella."

"Just call me Bella." Bella said and Zuko nodded.

"What is it that you are looking for?" She asked.

"Well, I am looking for a gift for my girlfriend and I have no clue of what to get her." He said.

"Is she really special to you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then I suggest that you get her ring." Bella said.

"A ring?"

"Yes, but it is not an ordinary ring. It is like an engagement ring, but for people who are dating or going out." She said and pulled a box out. "There are two rings in here one for you and one for her. When you both wear these rings then is shows that you are meant to be together."

"Can I have the rings in real gold and have the rings say 'I live for Katara and I live for Zuko?" He asked.

"Su- your Zuko and Katara is your girlfriend?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone." He said.

"Sure, your rings will be ready thirty minutes." Bella said.

* * *

After five hours of shopping, it was time to go back to the hotel. When they got to the hotel, everyone went to their rooms and began to wrap their presents. After an hour of doing just that they met up in Zuko's suite and put the presents under the Christmas tree. They were having a small Christmas party and everybody was happy. Sokka was stuck playing Pai Sho, Zula was talking Gran-Gran. Zuko had pulled Katara to the side and started talking to her.

"Here, Katara." Zuko said and handed her a small present. Katara took it and smiled.

"Thank you Zuko, but do you want me to open it now?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Katara open the small gift and smiled. She pulled out the rings and read it out loud.

"2 Katara, I live for you and 2 Zuko, I live for you." She read. Zuko took his version of the ring and put it on his wedding finger and did the same for Katara. Before he knew it, she was crying.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"No, I love it. I cry because I like you so much." She said and hugged Zuko. Zuko returned the hug. They stayed like that for a couple minutes and then they looked at each other.

"Zuko." Katara said.

"Yes."

"I make a vow. I promise that this ring will never leave myhand." She said. He smiled and kissed her passionately. They went back into house (they were on the balcony) and joined the party.

* * *

Next Chapter: New Years Eve! Please Read and Review 


	16. Chapter 15: New Years Eve

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Hi peeps. I'm back. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year. Thank you to all my reviewers, who review and read my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 15: New Years Eve**

Christmas was a blast, everyone got what they wanted. Especially Sokka; he got a PSP with two movies and videogames. He was hook. Anyway, it was New Years Eve and the year 2006, was approaching, rapidly. This time Zula, Zuko and Uncle Iroh was over Katara's house.

"Ding Dong!" the doorbell rung. (lol) Sokka didn't budge, he just sat there.

"Who is it!" He yelled.

"Who it is." snickered Zula.

"Sokka, it's us." Zuko answered.

"Who is us?" He asked. Finally, Gran-Gran got up and answers the door.

"Hi, you will have to excuse my grandson. Come in." She said. They walked in and put their coats on the coat hanger and sat down on the couch. Zula took the remote and turned the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that." Sokka said, not looking up from his PSP.

"Apparently not, you have not looked up from your PSP. Now if you don't mind, I am going to watch Laguna Beach." She stated and turns the channel. Zuko came in and sat down.

"Sokka, where is Katara?" He asked.

"Oh, she told me to tell you…dammit! You stupid bastard, feel my rage! Take that and this and..."

"Sokka!" Zuko yelled.

"What?"

"What did Katara tell you, to tell me?" Zuko asked.

"Oh my bad, she said that she had to do something, she wouldn't say, but she will be back in a little while." Sokka finally said.

"Sokka, watch your mouth." Gran-Gran said.

"Sorry, Gran-Gran." He said and continues to play his game.

* * *

It was getting late and Katara still hasn't return. She left at nine o'clock and now it is six o'clock.

"Sokka, why isn't Katara back. It's getting late and it's not like Katara to be late." Gran-Gran said, getting worried. Sokka sighed and put down his PSP. He grabbed his coat and said "I will go get her, she lost track of time that's all."

"I will come with you." Zuko said. Sokka turned around and said "No, it will be better if you stayed. Katara wouldn't be happy, if you saw her." Sokka then walked out of the door.

Sokka arrived at the place. The place, wear their mother is buried. Sokka began walking to grave site, when he saw man standing next to Katara. As he approach, the gravestone, the man turned around to see Sokka.

"Sokka." the man said.

"I came to get Katara." Sokka said. The man nodded his head and left. Sokka walked up to Katara and gave Katara hug. Katara pushed Sokka away from her.

"Katara it is time to go home. Zuko & Gran-Gran are worried about you." Sokka said.

"Sokka, I don't want to go home." She whispers.

"You have to, we have guest at home and they came to visit us, and to spend time with us." He said.

"Sokka, I don't think I can deal with it anymore." She whispers, once again.

"Katara, we have been through this! You are coming home and-"

"Sokka, it has been seven years since mom died and when 2006 comes it will make it eight years." Katara practically yelled.

"Katara, I know this. That is why I didn't want you to come to her grave site." Sokka yelled back.

"What's wrong with me coming to visit my mother?" She asked.

"Everything! You always remind me of her and it hurts too much to come here. Sometimes I wish…"

"Wish what?"

"Wish that mom would have never existed, that we never met her and maybe I wouldn't have this pain in my heart." He said. "Let's go." Katara was speechless and they walked the way home in silence.

* * *

Sokka and Katara arrived home. Sokka came in first, then Katara. They hang up their coats and Sokka turned around.

"Listen, Katara I am sorry about…" Sokka began, but she cut him off.

"I don't want to here it." She whispers. Sokka reached to grab her hands, but she yelled "Don't touch me! I look too much like mom; maybe I should have never existed!" She walked past him and walked into her room and slammed it shut.He walked into the living room and began playing his PSP again.

"Sokka, what's wrong with Katara?" Gran-Gran asked.

"Nothing." He said harshly. Zuko got up and walked to Katara's room. He knocked on her door.

"What do you want, Zuko." She said. He opens the door and walked in, then closed it behind him. Katara was in her bed, with the covers over her head. He walked over to her bed and sat next to her.

"Do you mind answering a few questions?" He asked.

"It depends." She said.

"Well, I will start. Why were you late?" He asked.

"I was at my mother's grave and lost track of time." She answered.

"Why did you yell at Sokka?"

"He said…"

"Katara it is not could to keep things inside. Trust me I know." He said. She pulled the covers backed and looked at Zuko. Her eyes were red, from crying so much.

"I miss her so much, it's not fair! Why did she have to die! Why didshe have to leave me here and live life without her. I just want her back." She said in rush, and started crying. Zuko held her and she cried in his shoulders.

"It is alright, Katara. I never knew my mom. When my mom had Zula, my dad told her she had to leave. I know how you feel, my mom is still alive and everyday I wonder if she thinks of me." Zuko said. For the rest of time Zuko let Katara cry on his shoulders and he comforts her. They spent New Years Eve and New Years day like this, but eventually they fell asleep.

* * *

Wow, what an eventful day! Please read and review! Please, I am becoming a review addicted and I want more reviews please!

Next chapter: Fame, can Katara handle it?


	17. Chapter 16:Fame Can Katara handle it?

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Hola! I'm back once again and it's horrible, I really hate school, but I am good in all subjects except math. Thank you to all of my reviewers who reviewed and please continue to review!Anyway, enough of me blabbering about my life; so here is the chapter. Enjoy.

**Read this: Last Chapter nobody notice an important mysterious character and since nobody notice you will have to wait to discover who he is.**

Disclaimer: I do not the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fame, can Katara handle it?**

It is January 2 and Katara's Cd was doing to great. It was still selling like hot cakes. Katara and her family were at home and Katara was still not talking to Sokka. She was still upset about what he said.

Katara woke up and look at her cell phone it was exactly nine o'clock. She had to be at Zuko's house in three hours, for school lessons. She got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She took her shower, washes her hair and got dress. By thistime, it was nine forty. She walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. When she got there, Sokka was sitting at the table eating Trix cereal. She just ignored him and walked to the refrigerator. She saw nothing to eat except cereal, but Sokka had taken all the milk. She closed the frig and sighed.

"Sorry, I took all the milk. But Gran-Gran went to the store to get more groceries." He said.

Katara looked at him and gave him a death glare.

"Still not talking to me huh." He stated.

"No really, you think." She thought.

"Look, I am sorry about what I said about mom. I really didn't mean it." He said.

She just looked at him with disgust.

"Katara, please talk me. I need someone to talk too." He said.

"Be happy that I am looking at you and if you want someone to talk you, talk to your damn PSP. I will be back I am going to Liquor store." She said and left.

She arrived at the liquor store in five minutes. All she wanted was milk, but she got more than she bargain for. She got milk and went up to the counter to buy it.

"Your total is one two dollar and thirty eight cents." The cashier said. She handed him the exact amount. The cashier put her milk in a bag and he handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Wait a minute." the cashier said and Katara turned around.

"…"

"You're Katara" he said. Everyone in the liquor store turned around.

"O MY GOD! Can I your autograph?" a girl said.

"Yeah, me too." another said.

"Can you sign this, saying to my cousin?" another screamed. She signed about dozen things. Once this was over with she finally started walking. She pulled out her cell phone and called home.

"Ring ring." (lol)

"Hello." Sokka said.

"Sokka, is Grandma home?" Katara asked, walking faster, because people were starting to stare.

"Yeah, she has been home for a few minutes. Why?" He asked sounding curious.

"Can you come pick me up and we head straight for Zuko's house?" She asked.

"Why?" Just then a girl yelled "Hey, Katara can I have your autograph?" A crowd of people just started running towards her and she started running.

"Who was that?" Sokka asked.

"SOKKA JUST GET GRANDMA IN THE CAR AND COME PICK ME UP!" She yelled, still running and hangs up the phone. "Shit." A fan had made it next to her pulled her jacket off.

"Oh my God, I got Katara's jackets!" A fan screamed. By the time Sokka got to Katara, all she had was one shoe, one sock, half a shirt and her pants were torn all the way up to her thighs. Once she was in the car they headed to Zuko's house.

"My god Katara, what the heck happened to you?" Sokka asked.

"Fans." was all she said.

* * *

When they arrived at Zuko's house; Zuko partially ran to meet Katara. When he saw her, he was shocked.

"Katara what happened?" He asked.

"Damn fans." She said.

"Now, now Katara, these fans are the ones that made you famous." He said in a playful way.

"I know." She said.

"Lets take you to Zula; I know she has something for you to wear." He said and they all followed.

Little did they know they were being watched by four people…

* * *

Well last all folks. Don't forget to review, please.

Next chapter: Ozai?


	18. Chapter 17: Ozai?

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Hi, I'm back and that phrase is getting old. Anyway sorry I took so long to update, I was writing my other story! It is doing better then I expected. Anyway, here is the next chapter and it is kind of short.

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Ozai?**

Katara was led up the stairs by Zuko to Zula's room. He knocked on the door and left Katara to herself.

"Hi, Katara and what happen to you?" Zula asked looking at her up and down. Before Katara could answer Zula said "Fans right."

"Yeah, do you have any clothes that I can borrow?" She asked.

"Of course, you can wear anything you want Katara, after all you are my brothers future wife." Zula smirked.

Katara blushed and said "Isn't that jumping the gun?"

"If you say so, I am only telling the truth. I will be right back, if you need anything I will be in the kitchen." Zula said and left. Katara nodded her head and went to Zula's closet to pick out what she was going to wear.

* * *

"Ding Dong." (Lol, I am retarded) Zuko got up and opened the door.

"Aang you made it?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, it was kind of a long trip but I survive the plane ride." Aang said.

"Good, did Gyatso sign the contract?" Zuko said, letting Aang in and closing the door.

"Yeah, he signed." He answered, as they continue to walk. When they reached the recording studio, everyone looked at him.

"Everybody, meet Aang our newest family remember to Ozai records. Aang this is my uncle Iroh and Sokka." Zuko said.

"Hi!" Aang said happily.

"Aang, what type of music will you be sing for us?" Iroh asked.

"Rock mostly; I am in love with rock." He answered back.

"So what song are you recording today?" Sokka asked.

"Sugar we're going down." Aang replied.

"Now, if you guys don't mind I will like to start recording." Zuko said. Everyone got quiet and Aang went into the recording room. As soon as the music started, Aang began to sing.

Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song…

* * *

Back in Zula's room, Katara had finished dressing. As soon as she turned around Ozai was there, looking at her.

"What are you doing in Zula's room?" He asked in a fierce tone of voice.

"The fans tore my clothes and she is letting me borrow some." She said in a rush. Ozai advance towards Katara and pushed her into wall. Both hands were on both sides of her head. He just looked at her.

"Your eyes are blue, but yet you are so dark; but it matches your skin. Now I know why my son chose you. Because you are beautiful; lucky for you I am in a good mood today. Your cd is selling off the charts and I receive more money." He said and removes his hands and leaves the room.

* * *

Please read and review! This chapter to me, sucks but oh well. I introduce Aang, so my job is done.

Next chapter: Breaking News!


	19. Chapter 18: Breaking News

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Sorry, that I didn't update during the week. I had the flu and I am still recovering. Anyway, yes I love the Fall Out Boys. Well here is the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Breaking news**

It started yesterday, February 14, 2006. It was all over music news and regular news. It was on MTV, BET, and any news channel except CNN (any news channel like that). The world now knows that Zuko and Katara are dating.

_Flashback_

_Zuko had just picked up Katara in his Limo and were on their way to a restaurant. Zuko had blindfolded Katara so she wouldn't know. Katara had already given Zuko his present. They finally made it to there destination, IHOP. It had been closed down and all workers had been sent home early. Zuko led Katara got of the car and took the blindfold off._

"_Zuko, why are we at IHOP?" She asked._

"_Well, you said nothing to fancy and this is not that fancy." He replied._

"_I guess your right. Is this my Valentines present?" She asked._

"_Part of it." He said and they walked in. Iroh greeted them._

"_How many?" Iroh asked._

"_Two." Zuko said and Katara was in shocked. Iroh led them to their booth. Once they sat down he gave them their menu's._

"_The waitress will be here in a few minutes to take your orders." He said and left._

"_Zuko?" Katara said and he smiled._

"_We better pick something before the waitress gets here." He said and they did. Out of the blue Zula comes in wearing an waitress outfit._

"_Hi, I'll be your waitress for your time being here. Are you ready to order." Zula asked in a agitated voice._

"_Zula can I just have a hamburger and fries." Katara said._

"_Same here" Zuko said._

"_What type of drink?" Zula asked._

"_Sprite, for both." He said and she left._

"_Okay, what is really going on? Iroh was the hostess and now Zula is the waitress?" Katara asked._

"_I just asked to them to help me out, that's all. Anyway while we wait for our food, here is your present." He said pulling out a small box. Katara took it and opened it. Inside of it was a locket and inscribe was to Katara my love. She smiled and kissed Zuko with passion and fire. _

_End of Flashback_

The rest of their date went good until they walked outside. The people were everywhere, fans, news channel everyone.

"Zuko, what made you choose Katara?" a reporter yelled.

"Katara how does it feel dating Zuko?" another reporter yelled. If it wasn't questions, then the fans were screaming their name. By the time they made it to the limo, half of their clothing was gone. The next day was even worse they couldn't do anything without people staring or chasing them. They made the entire news channel.

All Zuko and Katara could say was 'This is the end of my privacy'

* * *

That's all folks. Thank you to my reviewers. SO please READ AND REVIEW

Next chapter: Welcome Back Jun


	20. Chapter 19: Welcome Back Jun!

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

I'm back and my cold is gone! I feel much better, so here is a new chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers that have been reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Welcome back Jun**

"Hello?" asked Zuko.

"Hi, Zuko." Jun said.

"Hi…Jun, what do want?" asked Zuko.

"Why do you always ask me that? I just called to see what you were up to. Jeez." Jun said. "Anyway what are you up to?"

"I am at home with Katara and her family." He replied.

"O, so it's true then? You and Katara are going out. Zuko you could do better, but who is there to say."

"Jun, what do want?" He asked, in an irritable voice.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about my new CD and my new single." She said and a smile appeared in her voice.

"Okay, so talk."

"No, I want to be face to face. I have props and examples that I need to show you." She said.

"Okay, where would you like to meet?" He asked.

"How about Olive's Garden, tomorrow at three o'clock; I would do it earlier but I have a photo shoot."

"Fine, see you there." He said and hung up.

"Bye." She said.

"Mimi, get your ass in here now!" Jun yelled. A girl dressed in a formal white blouse and blue skirt appeared. She had hazel eyes, which were covered by her glasses and chestnut hair to match.

"Yes, Jun." Mimi said.

"Do we still have all the pictures I took with Zuko when we were dating?" She asked.

"What?"

"The freakin pictures of me and Zuko dating before we got famous, do we still have them?" She asked.

"Ye…Ye…..Yes." Mimi Stuttered.

"Good, put all of them in a box and tomorrow drop them off at this place at three o'clock. Don't be late or you are fired." Jun stated and walked out the door.

* * *

Zuko walked back into the gaming room, where Sokka and Jun were playing Halo.

"Zuko, who was that?" Katara asked.

"It was Jun and she wants to meet so we can discuss her new album." He answered.

"Okay." She said.

"Your not going to tell me to watch out or she might kiss you talk." He asked.

"No, because I trust you." She said.

* * *

Please read and review!

Next chapter: The End of Zutara!


	21. Chapter 20: The End of Zutara

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Sorry I took so long; my freakin History teacher is going crazy. First we have to memorize 64 countries in Europe and spell them correctly on the test, and then she assigns a three page biography paper, then she assigns a project on WWI and then we had to take a test on it! What a bitch! Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter! Oh, thank you to all of my reviewers who have been reviewing.

**Note: The New Episodes of the Avatar comes on Friday! So watch it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: last Airbender.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: The End of Zutara**

Zuko met Jun at Olive's Garden exactly as plan. She was already waiting for him. He went to the table and sat down.

"Jun."

"Zuko."

"Zuko, I'm surprise that Katara isn't with you." Jun smirked.

"She trusts me and I will never violate that trust." He said.

"Not for long." Jun thought.

"Jun, go ahead and discuss your new music video." Zuko said.

" Sure." Jun said and smiled at him.

* * *

"Ding Dong" the doorbell rang. Sokka got up and answer the door. When he opened the door there was nobody there. Just as he was about to close it, a package got his eye. He took and sighed.

"Darn it! Katara always gets stuff." He closes the door and hands the package to Katara.

"What's this?" She asks.

"A package; and everybody thinks that you are the smart one, jeez." He said and Katara threw him a dirty look. She opened the package and gasps. In there were pictures of Zuko and Jun on a dates. They were holding hands and kissing. Katara threw box down and grabbed Sokka.

"Katara, where are you taking me?" He asked.

"You are taking me to every Olive's Garden in town." She said.

"Why, I was just about to eat my cake." He said.

"Deal with it!" She yelled.

"Man! It better be for a good reason." He said.

* * *

"Is that all you want to do for your video?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said.

"Well, I have to ask my father about a few things, but other then that there's nothing to worry about." He said. "But I don't understand why you chose me to direct your video, there are plenty other more directors out there that can do a better job than I can."

"Oh Zuko." She said and laughed. "The answer is simple…" She trailed off.

"Katara this twenth Olive's Garden we've been too; can we please turn around and go home?" Sokka asked.

"NO." She practically yelled. Sokka parked the car and she got out and walked into the restaurant.

"Why is the answer the simple?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko you are so dense, when it comes to this subject." She said. Before Zuko knew it, Jun was kissing him full blown in the mouth. Just as he was going to push her back, he heard a gasp. He instantly broke the kiss.

"Katara, its not what it looks like." He said. He saw tears run down her face and pained him to see her like this. He walked up to her, but she backed away.

"Katara…" Zuko said as he lost his trained of thought.

"Saved it Zuko…I….I won't make the same mistake twice." She said and ran out the restaurant. Zuko followed her, but by the time he made it out the car was gone. When he walked back into the restaurant to yell at Jun, she was gone.

* * *

The car ride home was quiet and when they got home she ran up to her room. Sokka didn't understand what was the matter; but he found out when he went into the living room.

* * *

That's all folks. I will update as soon as everything is done for my history teacher. Please read and review.

Next Chapter: Is it really over?


	22. Chapter 21: Is it really over?

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

I'm back again, sorry that it took so long for me to update school and my cold can get pretty stressing. I tried to make this chapter long as possible. Thank you to all of my reviewers who have been reviewing. Enjoy!

**A/N I switched it up a little bit; it is now in 1st person view.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Is it really Over?**

I stayed in my bedroom for the rest of the day and cried my heart out! I couldn't believe Zuko cheated on me…I thought he was different! My cell phone started ringing; I picked it up to see who it was; it was Zuko. I just pushed the ignored button and started crying again.

* * *

"Ding Dong." Sokka got up and answer the door. When he opened the door and saw who it was, he slammed it closed.

"Sokka, open the door I need to speak to Katara." Zuko yelled.

"Go to hell."

"Sokka just open the door and hear me out. It's not what it seems." Zuko pleaded. Sokka opened the door and looked at Zuko.

"You have exactly sixty seconds, to explain why the hell you hurt my sister. Go." Sokka said.

"Sokka, Katara knew that I had to meet Jun today to talk about Jun's new video. Katara was there when she called. We had just finished discussing it, and that's when Jun had kissed me. I did not kiss her back." Zuko said.

"Zuko, we received a package of pictures of you and Jun dating. Explain because your time is wearing thin." Sokka said.

"Yes, before we started or got into the music industry we were dating. Things didn't work out; because I found out that she was cheating on me. So I broke it off; Jun made the meeting because she still has feelings for me which I discover today and that she is jealous that I'm with Katara." Zuko said.

"So you are telling me that you didn't kiss Jun back, that she still likes you and therefore she kissed you to get Katara to break up with you." Sokka said, while stroking his chin.

"Yes." Zuko said. "So now that you heard my side can I please speak with Katara?" Sokka looked at Zuko and sighed.

"Katara is a tough cookie to break, so I hope you can get through to her." Sokka said and let Zuko inside. Zuko walked in and made a straight bee line to Katara's room and knocked on the door.

* * *

1st Person Katara

I heard a knocked at my door; I got off my bed and check to see if I was presentable. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and answer the door. When I looked and saw who it was I slammed the door closed.

"Go away Zuko; I do not want to see you." I yelled.

"Katara, please listen and try to understand. Jun kissed me and I didn't kiss her back. The kissed didn't mean a thing to me." I heard Zuko said. I opened my door and looked at him.

"If you didn't kiss her back, why the hell didn't you push her off you; instead of just sitting there?" I yelled, getting even more upset. "I…I…I trusted you Zuko."

"You Katara! What about me? You say that you trust me, but yet you can't give the time of day to explain myself. Then when I tell you the truth, you don't believe. You are the one Katara, who is afraid of trusting." Zuko yelled. "Without trust, a relationship can't work; which means that you didn't trust me from the very beginning.

"What are you saying?" I asked and I know that I'm at the brink of tears.

"I am saying that this relationship obviously didn't mean a thing to you, if you can't even trust me."

"How can you say that? Do you not see that my eyes are red from crying! Zuko my heart is breaking." I said and the tears are rolling down my face.

"How do I know that you mean it?" Zuko asked. I was shocked that he would even ask me that.

"Fine Zuko, if we don't have trust in each other…I guess it means that we are over." I said and I know that my voice cracked.

"Fine, Katara." Zuko said and then he left. I closed my door and sat on my bed; slowly but surely reality hit me. It was over between me Zuko. I turned on my TV to block that fact that it was over. I turned to MTV hoping to erase the fact that it was over; but I was wrong. They were talking about me and Zuko. They knew what happen; but how is that possible? There was no news camera or crew there. I turned the TV off and turned on the radio, but that was even more bad news. The song made me cried even harder and before I knew it I went to sleep with the song still playing.

Can't breathe, can't think  
There doin' them  
My friends on the streets stopped so abrupt  
"What's wrong?"  
They demand  
"Tell us what's up?"  
No need, one look and they all shut up  
See it's written all over, anyone could see  
No matter how my daily attitude seems  
And I'm tired of missin' of what I been replaced  
So I'm tired of the world knowin' your mistakes  
And the tears keep rolling down my face

Rolling down my face  
Falling down my face  
Tears keep rolling down my face  
Falling down my face  
(Ooh oh)  
Tears keep rolling down my face  
Falling down my face

They keep  
Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling  
They keep  
Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling  
(Ay)  
They keep  
Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling  
Rolling away

Please take this phone  
I don't wanna talk  
Plus my make up  
Constantly runnin' off  
My body's so bout to follow suit  
Cause I ponder every memory of you  
And every attempt to just to let it go  
Just keeps a knot  
Caught in my throat  
But its one thing I figured out  
The last thing that I want is you around  
But the tears keep rolling down

Rolling down my face  
Falling down my face  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Tears keep rolling down my face  
Falling down my face  
(Aww baby)  
Tears keep rolling down my face  
Rolling down my face  
(Aww baby)

They keep  
Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling  
(No mater what)  
They keep  
Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling  
(No mater what)  
They keep  
Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling  
(No!)  
They keep  
Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling  
(Ay!)  
They keep  
Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling  
(Yeah hey)  
Rolling away

Hey oooh  
See it's better to love and lost  
Than to never love before  
But I don't wanna hear no more  
A thousand times I close my eyes  
Wishing I could turn back  
The hands of time  
I tried to tell myself  
I never love another  
I lied  
(I lied, lied, lied)

(But the tears keep rolling down)  
Rolling down my face  
Falling down my face  
(Hey!)  
(Yeah-eh! Yeah, hey now!)  
Tears keep rolling down my face  
Falling down my face  
(Oh! They keep rolling!)  
Tears keep rolling down my face  
(Aww baby!)  
Falling down my face  
(Aww baby)

They keep  
Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling  
(Oh!)  
They keep

Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling

* * *

That's all folks! I will try to update both this story and Love is forbidden between a Prince and Concubine again before I go back to school, but I promise nothing. Anyway please read and review! I'm a review freak now! I do not own Amerie's song Rolling Down my Face.

Next Chapter: Months Later, Acting Career, Grammy Awards Part 1


	23. Chapter 22:Months Later, Acting Career,

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Okay so I made them break up, what's the big deal? ……You guys don't have to get mad at me. I spent three days crying!

Just Kidding; thank you to all of my reviewers that review and read the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 22:** **Months Later, Acting Career, Grammy Awards Part 1**

It has been at least five months since Katara and Zuko's break up and the whole world was upset about it. Katara was now working on her new album and Zuko of course was still directing, but not with Katara. Her first single that she put out from her Cd was Check On It and it was hit. Zuko has been directing and sponsoring the new artist Ne-Yo. So ultimately they have been pretty busy. That was until they both receive letters asking them to be in the new movie called Elizabethtown. So they both accepted the offer and today is the day that they meet all of the cast members. This was a bad idea!

Katara was standing bythe snack bar eating a donut when she felt a tap on her back. She turned around and her blue eyes met Gold.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked him.

"I have a part in the movie and as a matter of fact I'm starring in this the movie; I play Drew." Zuko said, trying annoy her.

"No way, this can't be happening. I play Claire!" Katara said and the next thing they knew they were in the director's face.

"Tyson, you can not expect me to be in this movie with him/her!" They both said.

"What do you mean me?" They both yelled at each other.

"You know what exactly I meant!" They yelled at each other again.

"Liar!" Katara yelled.

"Peasant!" Zuko yelled.

"Arrogant Pompous!" She yelled. They threw their hands up and walked out the opposite door to their trailers.

"I think we have a problem." Tyson said into his radio.

* * *

Katara went to her trailer and started packing her stuff.

"Katara what are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"We are leaving!" She yelled.

"Wait, what! Why?" Sokka asked.

"You will never believe it! They got Zuko to play Drew in Elizabethtown!" She yelled in frustration. "I can't work with him; he is a straight up liar." Before Sokka could answer there was a knock at her trailer.

* * *

Zuko went to his trailer and started to pace.

"Zuko what is the matter?" Iroh asked.

"The director got Katara to play Claire in the movie. I can't be in this movie with her," Zuko said.

"Why?" Iroh asked.

"Because, Katara can't s trust anyone." Zuko said.

"That's not a good enough excuse, Zuko." Iroh said, but before Zuko could answer there was a knock at his trailer.

* * *

Yes I know this chapter is short, but this is the falling action. The last two chapters was the climax or turning point in this story! Please read and review! Please! Read and Review! Oh by the way I do not Elizabethtown and all it's part!1

Next Chapter : Months Later, Acting Career, Grammy Awards Part 2


	24. Chapter 23:Months Later, Acting P2

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

I'm back and no I haven't forgotten about my other fanfic; it's just that this one is getting juicy, because so many ideas are popping in my mind. Thanks to all my reviewers who read and review! So don't forget to do it again.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Months Later, Acting Career, Grammy Awards Part 2**

The director had made an agreement with both Zuko and Katara. The agreement was that this would be the first and last time they have to work together and he increased how much he would pay them; so they agreed. But in order to work this agreement out, they had to start shooting the movie scenes in a week.

* * *

Katara was getting her make-up and hair done; she was making a guest appearance in a new artist video. All she knew was that the song was called Is this Love and that the singer's name was Haru. They finished doing her hair and make-up and sent her to wardrobe. They but Katara in a blue tank top and white pants; her hair was straighten and then they sent her to the set. She had about ten minutes, before they started shooting the video, so she just sat there, in the chair and waited.

* * *

Zuko was on his way to visit with the new artist Haru, because he would be directing his new video it this single did well. He walked in and saw Katara talking to this guy. The guy had long brown hair and green eyes. He continued to watch them, he was talking and she was blushing. This made him furious, because it wasn't him who was making her blush. As soon as their conversation was over, he walked over to her.

"Must you follow me everywhere, I go?" He asked.

"Zuko has it once occurred to you that I have a life and that I go be here because I was requested to be here?" She asked and folded her arms.

"Yeah, sure; I'm here to talk to Haru." He said.

"He's nice." She said and started blushing.

"Why the hell is she blushing?" Zuko thought, but before he could ask the loudspeaker said "Send Katara in."

"Well, I have to go." She said and left him standing there. She went to the director and Zuko went to watched the video. Then Iroh tapped him on his shoulder.

Zuko turned around and asked "What is it Uncle?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Well, I haven't talked to him yet. We have to wait for the video to be over." Zuko said. They went to where the set was being shot and sat down to watch.

The music started and then Katara came out from a shopping store with bags and then started walking, when Haru sung:

_Verse 1_  
17 tight jeans and she bout it  
White beater T, pretty teeth, yeah she got 'em  
Her body commands your attention (she keeps it so gutta man)  
Can I take u out, I'll pay for it  
Girl I got enough, so enjoy it  
I'm hoping that your momma don't mind  
Cause girl I gotta make you mine (yeah)  
(Ohhh) Girl give me a chance I'm a take it  
(Ohhh) Yeah I know I'm young but I'll take it  
I just gotta know (yeah)

He sung this while walking, behind Katara and then took her hand and then sung

Is this love  
Because I gotta know, is this real  
Girl I gotta know, is it you taking over my heart  
If its love, then all my girls and them I gotta give them up  
My playing days is over I gotta hang it up  
I gotta know, I gotta know, yeah, is this love

Katara just pushed him away and continued walking and then would glance back occasionally and smile. Meanwhile Zuko was getting jealous.

_Verse 2_  
If she gotta man I don't care because I need her  
I gotta girl but if she want I'm a leave her  
She can be the girl that I'm putting on (she keep it so gutta man)  
I'm a b the n- that'll change her  
Make that other dude like a stranger  
I just gotta know (tell me)

Haru sung that chorus and while dancing and talking to his friends Then he ran in front of her and sung again:

_Chorus_  
Is this love  
Because I gotta know, is this real  
Girl I gotta know, is it you taking over my heart  
If its love, then all my girls and them I gotta give them up  
My playing days is over I gotta hang it up  
I gotta know, I gotta know, yeah, is this love

_Bridge_  
I ain't been doing much sleeping  
Just daydreaming  
Cause she's all up in my head  
And I can't take it  
I ain't never, ever felt like this  
I gotta know, I gotta know  
Is this how love really is

This time Katara didn't push him way, but let Haru lead her to his house and then theywent inside. He took her bag and then lead her to the living room. Then he sung once again

Is this love  
Because I gotta know, is this real  
Girl I gotta know, is it you taking over my heart  
If its love, then all my girls and them I gotta give them up  
My playing days is over I gotta hang it up  
I gotta know, I gotta know, yeah, is this love

The second time he sung it, they landed on the couch, Katara underneath him and then he sung the last part Is this love and then it flashed

To be continued.

Then the video was over. Zuko was so furious that his knuckles were red and then he got up and left. Iroh smiled, because his plan was working perfectly.

Haru pulled Katara up and smiled at her.

"Katara would you mind going out on a date with me?" Haru asked.

"Sure." She said.

* * *

That will put a stop to Iroh's plan! HA! **Please read and review! **I do not ownChris Brown's song Is this Love and the previous owner!

Next Chapter: The date


	25. Chapter 24: The Date

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

I know that I have not updated in a while and so this chapter will have a lot of Katara thinking about Zuko in it. This was as I long as I could get. **Please read and review! Also thank you to all of my reviewers who read and review, love ya! **

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: The Date?

"Katara your date is." Gran-Gran yelled.

"I will be down in a minute." She said. Katara had on a white jacket that stopped mid-back and underneath it was a baby blue halter top and her skirt was white also. She had straighten her hair and left it down. She walked downstairs and met Haru. They said there goodbyes and went to go get into their limbo.

"So Haru, where are you taking me?"

"It's like a three way date."

"What?"

"Where going to go see the Fun with Dick and Jane, then go to the arcade and then to a candle light dinner on the beach." He said and smiled.

"That's sweet and so romantic." She said. Then a question popped in her head.

"These are all public places, how are we going to do this? I do not want my clothes half ripped and torn off.' She said and folded her hands across her chest.

"We will change our images a little and that's why we are stopping by my place to get the costumes. Where here now, I will be in and out." He said and before she could say anything he was out the car already. Katara decided to look out window and looked at the people passing by. She looked out the window and saw someone. She hurried up and got out the car; but when she got outside he was gone.

"Zuko?"

_Seem like everywhere I go,_ _I see you._

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

"There you are Zuko?" But she was wrong, it was Haru.

_From your eyes, I smile, _

_It's like I breathe you….._

"Katara I told you to wait in the limo. What are you doing out here anyway, you know a fan could see you." He said, handing her a pair of sunglasses.

"I just couldn't resist the fresh air." She said and looked down at the pair of sunglasses her hand.

"Wear those and we will be fine; now let's get going." He said and went to go get into the limo.

"Katara pull yourself together, stop thinking about Zuko." She thought and got into the car. The car ride to the movies was silent. Haru was busy drawing something and wouldn't show her; meanwhile Katara just looked out of the window, thinking about Zuko.

_Helplessly I reminisce. _

_Don't want to, _

_Compare nobody to you_

Before they knew it, they were at the movies. The limo let them off behind the movie theater. They put on their disguises and got out of the car. From there they walked, to the front. It was Katara's worst nightmare; there were couples everywhere, hugging and kissing and it made her think of Zuko.

_Boy I try to catch myself  
but I'm outta control  
Your sexiness is so appealing _

_I can't let it go_

It literally killed her standing in line and seeing all of it. She was happy, when they got their ticket and went in to see the movie. She was surprised that the sunglasses were working.

Two hours later, the movie was over and they went to the arcade. At the arcade they played DDR (Dance Dance revolution), shoot hoops and more. Their time there, made Katara forget about Zuko for a while. They had even lost track of time. By the time they left the arcade it was six o'clock. It was time for the romantic dinner.

When they arrived at the beach, their table was already set up. They sat down and the waiter brought them their menu.

"Let me know, when you're ready to order. Just ring the bell." He said and left.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, thanks. I really needed this Haru." She said and he nodded.

"I will be back, going to go use the restroom." He said and left. She nodded her head and looked at the menu. She sighed and looked at the water. She loved the water. She was remembering when Zuko gave her, her first kiss.

"Stop thinking about him, Katara; it's over between you two." She thought. She tried not to think of him, but all of her locked up memories of him came pouring back to her.

_Seeing  
things that I know can't be  
Am I dreaming  
When I saw you walkin' past me  
almost called yo' name  
got a better glimpse  
and then I looked away  
it was like i'm losing it_

Before she knew it, she was in tears.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

"Haru, forgive me…I can't do this." She said and stood up. She gave him a hug and stated running. Where? Anywhere I guess.

_Boy I try to catch myself  
but I'm outta control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go_

_Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Déjà vu

* * *

_

This is the end! Please read and review! I do not own Beyonce's new song Deja Vu 

Chapter 25: Katara's Missing


	26. Chapter 25: Katara is missing

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it's because I'm very busy. I'm packing to go to New Mexico, so yeah. I won't be back for two weeks and if your reading this then you know that I posted a new chapter late at night. Anyway, once I get back from New Mexico, I might not be able to update because orientation for school is coming up and then I have school shopping, plus I will be planning my Sweet 16! Yay me!

Anyway, thanks for being patience with me; thanks to all my reviewers that reviewed and still read this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Katara is missing**

**(Zuko 1st person)**

I woke up do to the banging on my door. I reached for my cell phone, to check the time. It was exactly three in the morning and on top of that my class started in four hours. I got out of my bed, still drowsy and walked to my door. I opened it up and there stood a familiar face, but I was too tired to care.

"Where the hell is my sister; what did you do to her?"

I scratched my head, because I was still confused. "And you are?" I asked.

"You idiot; I swear, Sokka ,that is who I am."

"Sokka?" I questioned.

"Zuko, have you seen Katara? She has been missing since after her date with Haru." In a instant I was wide awake.

"Wait, Katara is missing!" I practically yelled.

"No stuff, Sherlock." Sokka said, with hints of sarcastic ness. I ran to my closet and pulled my sweats on, with a jacket. Then walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get a flash light. While I was looking I ask Sokka to explain tome again what happen.

"She is missing, Zuko. I don't know what to do; I searched everywhere. I searched her favorite places, I went to our mother's grave, I checked everywhere and I can't find her. Gran-Gran is worried and she does not need another burden." He said.

I had found the flashlight and had gotten a few extra batteries."Don't worry; I think I know where she is." I said. We both went to my five car garage and got in a random car. I pulled out of the drive way and drove off my estate.

"Where is she? Where are we going?" He asked me.

"We are heading to the beach." I said. "Katara loves the water and she will be there."

"How come I did not know that?" He said. I do not know if he was talking to himself or me but I answered anyway.

"You called yourself, a brother." I said and he just gave me a 'humph.' We arrived at the beach in twenty minutes. I parked the car and we got out.

"Sokka, stay calm." I said.

"I am calm, mister I do not cheat on my sister." I eyed him and pretended I did not hear what he had said.

"Why don't we split up and meet back here in twenty minutes. He nodded and we went our separated ways.

* * *

After searching for ten minutes, I was just about to give up, but that's when I saw her. She was standing in the ocean looking at the stars. The water was crashing on her back, but she didn't budge.

"Katara!" I yelled and started running towards her. She turned around and her once full of life blue eyes, had no life in them anymore.

"Katara." I said and she just looked at me. She smiled at me and then my body was yearning for her touch.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. My life was crumbling apart; it seems like everything I love withered away or was taken away from me. So I figured I would …" She didn't continue, she just stopped and smiled again. I looked at her and tried to figure out, what she was talking about. That's when I saw it; on her left wrist, trailing down her hand and into the water.

Blood.

Katara had cut her wrist. I looked from her wrist to her face and she just continue to smile. She moved farther into the water and then she fainted. I ran the fastest; I ever did in my entire life. The cold water hit my body like hot water would burn your skin. I grabbed her and carried her to land. Just as I got there, her brother came up. He ran over to us.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Sokka, call 911!" I yelled, trying, to stop the bleeding.

"Why is she bleeding?" He asked, in a panic voice.

"Sokka, called a fuckin ambulance!" I yelled. He looked at me and started dialing 911.

* * *

Sokka, Gran-Gran, Zula, Aang and I were waiting in the lobby at the hospital.

The doctor came out and walked over to us.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gran-Gran asked in a panic, yet calm voice.

"She lost a lot blood, but Katara is a survivor. She was brought to the hospital just in time; she will be fine. All she needs is rest. You can either stay the night here or I can call you in tomorrow to let you know how she is doing." the doctor said.

"I will stay." I said and they all looked at me. Gran-Gran walked up to me and looked at me.

"You will let me know if anything happens right."

"Yes." I said. She nodded and then they left. The doctor led me to Katara's room and left us alone.

I looked at Katara and my heart stopped, but I was furious at her.

"Katara how could you…why did you want to commit suicide? Why?" I asked. I knew I wasn't going to get a reply, but by doing this it released some pain in my heart.

"Katara you have people who love you." I said. "How could I not see the pain that you're in?" I walked up to her and then I realized that I was crying. That's when it hit me, I was afraid of the thought of losing her.

I love Katara….

* * *

That is it! This chapter is a little longer, than the usual. So **please read and review.** Oh and there are **only two chapters left of this story.**

Next Chapter: Katara and Zuko


	27. Chapter 26: Katara and Zuko

**Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century**

Yeah, there is only one chapter left. I finished it though, but I won't be posting it for a while because I posted my new story instead of it. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers who stuck with me to the end. Please continue to read and review all of my stories. Anyway, on to the chapter. ALso: Checkout my other Zutara fanfic Loveless.

I do not own: the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Zuko and Katara**

**Katara **

I woke up in a hospital bed. I went to reach for my wrist and that's how I knew that it really did happen. I tried to kill myself. I sighed, because what I did was wrong.

I was about to move, but felt something on the bed. I gasped , it was Zuko. I wanted to get out of the bed, without waking up Zuko. So very slowly and silently, I slipped out of the bed. Once on the floor, I checked my cell phone to see what time it was; it was nine o'clock at night. I sighed, before I went anywhere, I checked to see if I had clothes underneath this makeshift gown. Luckily, I had on shorts and a T-Shirt. I, then began to walk to the door that led out of this room. As soon as I got to the door, Zuko woke up.

"Katara, where are you going?" He said and walked in front of the door.

"I just wanted some fresh air." I said.

"Katara, do you even know or remember why you are in the hospital?" He asked me.

I sighed and answered "Yes, I know what I did and I don't regret it."

"Katara how could you say that? Your grandmother nearly had a heart attacked and Sokka was stressed about you being in the hospital. You also had me worried."

"So, what are you getting at?" I challenged.

"Katara, you nearly died and you caused all your love ones a great heartache."

"Zuko, you don't know what I'm going through." I said and started running toward the window. I got there and opened the window. I tried to jump out the window, but Zuko grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back in.

"Zuko let me go. I don't belong in this world." I said and started fighting him.

"Katara we love you." He said to me.

"I know, you all do." I saidamd stopped fighting back.

'Then why are you trying to commit suicide?" He asked.

"I don't know, Zuko." I said and looked at him. Our eyes locked and in within minutes, our lips met. It's been so long since I've tasted him and how I missed it so. We broke apart and we just held each other. Zuko then put his lips by my ear and whispered.

"Katara, we all love you; me, Sokka, Zula, Iroh and Gran-Gran. Whenever you need to talk or vent just tell us an we will listen."

"I love you, Zuko." I said.

"I love you too, Katara."

* * *

The end, one more chapter left! The Epilogue. Anyway please read and review! And forget to check out my other story Loveless. 


End file.
